Drive: Bodyguard of Two False Lovers
by Infloenix Burst 185
Summary: The has started to go slow, cause by the Mechanical Life Form known as Roidmude. But there's one who can save humanity, he's a young man, young cop-in-training, a bodyguard of two false lovers, and he's Kamen Rider Drive! with his belt his partner, they'll never stop for those two to be seperated.
1. Case 1

**This is the third story posted of the Kamen Rider Anime crossover, and I hope you like it as you read my other stories.**

**Case 1: Enter Drive**

**Note: I do not own Kamen Rider or Nisekoi**

* * *

_At nighttime in the warehouse, It was a fire over there with rain pouring down from the sky. Many police officers and firefighters came here and fight the fire._

_Inside the warehouse was a kid with black hair, maroon eyes, and was at the age of seven, who was hiding on top of a bridge as he sees one of the group searching around for him._

_He was scared as he's surrounded by the blazing flame of fire around him as the boy looks for a way to get out. But there's no exit for him to leave as he cowardly hiding behind a can. The boy looks around and only he can see is fire, he scary with tears coming out of his eyes as he doesn't know where to go._

_Then he saw someone at the coming towards him, a man was running down from the fire and keeps running to the boy._

_The boy looks happy to see him as he was standing up and run up to him. But what he didn't know is that piles of the garter were on top of the boy as the cable snap and fall landing straight toward him._

_The man rushes in action as he pushes the boy before the pile of broken parts of the rooftop landed on top_

_The boy sees the man in a pile of garter bleeding caused him to cry out with tears. "Dad? Dad? DAD!" The boy cries out loud before a group of police shows up and sees the boy sob for his father._

* * *

**(8 Years Later)**

The boy who is now all grown up sits on a bench in the hallway as he sighs while waiting for someone to come until a police officer approaches him.

"Hey, Shusaku Tomari," he asked as he looks up and stares at the police officer. "She here to pick you up" he notified him.

As he steps to the left and reveals to be a woman standing who wearing a police uniform, with long hair, brown eyes, and wearing a hat on top. She stares at Shusaku before grabbing him by the eyes causing him to feel pain comically, and drag him away.

"Shusaku Tomari! You are in so much trouble!" She growled.

"Ow, mom I can walk you know!" Shusaku hollered as it reveals that the policewoman is his mom.

The police officer watches him with a sweat drop on his head. "Man, Mizuki has a hard time parenting?" He said as another man appeared.

"You could say that again" he also said before they all walking away.

As they got through the door, the mother drags his son outside while people seeing them before getting in the car and drive away.

* * *

**Playing SURPRISE-DRIVE by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE**

**As the music starts playing, the Tridoron showcases every part of it with the scene changes, showcasing of Drive scene as the Tridorom drives down on the streets at full speed. Then the scene shows of Drive as he pulls the lever of the shift car his waist before he looks up with his visor glows.**

**As it shows the Tridoron tires moving fast before the title screen shows up.**

**Drive: Bodyguard of Two False Lovers**

**(Ameagari break cloud sukima-kara. Aozora ga temaneki shiteru) This scene showcased Shusaku washing the Tridoron outside of the Drive-pit before he stretches his arm and slacking off by lying down on a tree before Mizuki appeared and glares at his son.**

**(Alright**, **sorosoro ikou ka) then the scene focuses on Shusaku running away from his mom Mizuki who's chasing him around the Tridoron, while Mr. Belt watches this with a sweet drop on it. The scene changes and only displaying Shusaku, as he twisted his shift car in his right hand.**

**(Dare ka ga iu logic, shijiinai) Shusaku looks around every area before he got his by a garbage bag as he chases after someone. Before the scene changes, showcases Mizuki with her team the Special Investigation Unit.**

**(Chokkan wa shinjteitqi. High time, hajimari wo sagashite) as everything was tossed in the air before the slowdown appeared, slowing everything down in the background. At the Drive-pit, the shift cars all drive around the pit as Tridoron in it. Then the scene changes with the shift cars all head to the school and passes by while the slowdown as Kosaki was carrying before falling, Ruri so will fall, and Shu falling on the ground. Then the scene focuses on Raku and Chitoge glaring at each other, before Shusaku the only one moving pushes both of them before laser appeared out of nowhere. He looked up and glare at a Heart, Brain, and Chase stands in front of him.**

**(Fire up, ignition. Heavy na pressure bukkowashite, Accel fumi kome) this scene only focuses on the Tridoron at the drive-pit change to outside where the Tridoron speeds up at the streets.**

**(Surprise, sekaijuu ga drive! {it's faster than ever}) Shusaku was driving the Tridoron before installing a shift car in his waistband and transforms into Kamen Rider Drive.**

**(Feelin' high, mezameru you na {drivin' show me}. Hajimaru unmei wa) the scene charge to three as Drive showcases himself with three tire changes as he fights the Roidmude with each tire change changes.**

**(Back gear wa nai) this scene showcases the area engulfed in flames with an army of Roidmude with leading them, Heart and Brain in the display. The scene change once more with Drive in the Tridoron dodges large spikes appearing from underground.**

**(All we need to drive!) Drive performs a rider kick as he bounces around with the Tridoron circling with his leg extended and kicks at the camera. Finally, the scene shows Mizuki saluting, Shusaku straightens his tie, and the Tridoron driving around as the camera focuses on the symbol on the Tridoron.**

* * *

On the street, one car drives down the road as Shusaku was in the car with his mother, Mizuki Tomari, as he was wearing a white button shirt, black pants, black jacket, a red tie and white shoes with a red design. The two of them didn't say a word at each other while she kept driving and Shusaku looks at the window.

"Are you out of your mind Shusaku?" she said breaking the silence. "You could've hurt."

"So what" Shusaku scowled.

"So what! You stole a car from some and almost kill yourself! I can not believe you disobey my orders for the sixth time! So when your hears about this he' ll-!"

"DAD ISN'T HERE ANYMORE!" Shusaku interrupted.

Thus made his mom go silent and focus on the road, "look, I know it's hard for you to lose your father over a year ago. But you have to move on and can't hijack cars all you want, this is not what your father would've wanted when he passed away" she said.

While Shusaku didn't say a word or even look at his mother, before Mizuki stop at a building with a sign that said Bonyari High School.

"Please, find a way to live a life inside of stealing cars," she said. "Just think about it."

Then Shusaku opened the door and left the car without saying goodbye to her mom as she didn't reply to her son before she drives away as Shusaku entered through the school gates.

* * *

** (Elsewhere)**

It was at the park as teen skateboard at the ramp and some were playing basketball as they were doing their own thing when all of a sudden, they all started to slow down for some reason.

They all move so slow, all of them can move barely by these situations as someone them trip over and lose focus of aiming.

But just as the slowdown kept pressuring the movement everywhere, it disappeared just when everything started to move normally now. Some of the people were wondering what just happened, while the skateboarder and basketball play fell on the ground.

As for the couples, they're confused about what just happened with their popcorn on the ground.

"That could've been the slowdown right?" She asked her boyfriend as he kept his phone.

"Yeah, it's it" he replied with the phone alerting the two of them.

But as they if that's what the slowdown everyone was talking about. The slowdown is something when everything suddenly slowing down everyone and everything.

The couples notice someone behind walking them as he wears a white tank top, black shorts, and mid-long hair as he smiles before approaches them.

* * *

** (Meanwhile at Bonyari High School)**

At the high school in the classroom, Shusaki lays back in his chair yawning as he stares at the ceiling.

Then two students approached his desk as one was a boy, as he's a little taller, lightly tanned skin, a large scar on his left forehead, an X hairpin on the right hair, and messy black hair. He wears the same uniform as Shusaku, but with no tie, and white shoes with green designs.

The other one was a girl, dark brown that goes to her shoulder-length with a strand of hair that kept her hair neat, chocolate brown eyes, and thin figure. Her uniform is a white long shirt, blue skirt, black Inves stocks, and brown shoes.

"Shusaku we heard about the news," he said to Shusaku as he has his head turn around and eyes closed.

"Why would you steal a car like that, usually you slack off some classes and pick on fights in an alleyway?" she asked.

"Yeah, I agree with her," the boy agrees with her, as Shusaku looks for a bit and opened his left eye a bit.

"Look I'm fine, and I can do whatever I want Raku" Shusaki scowled.

Before another male student approaches them, as he's wearing circular glasses, medium messy hair blonde hair, and golden-brown eyes.

"Well, you do make a ruckus since you came with your hot mom dropping you off" He smirked, thinking about her before Shusaku glares at him with a tick mark on his head,

"Talk about my mom one more time or I'll end you" he growled causing the guy shiver while the other two sweat drop on their head.

Then a female student was nearby reading a book. She wears glasses brown hair with a ponytail add that goes down to her waist and bang cut upfront as she overheard their conversation.

"Just ignore him," she said depressingly.

Shusaku sighs looking up at the ceiling again until the girl asked him again.

"But I don't understand. Why do you do all of this?" She wonders why he does this.

Shusaku thinks back before visualize his father lying on the ground to his death with his young self crying out to his dad's death. "I rather not talk about it Kosaki" he replied before standing up and leave the classroom.

"Raku, why does he do those things?" Kosaki asked him.

While Raku thinks with his stretching to the left. "Well...I don't know why?" He replied.

In the hallway, he was walking down with his hands in his pocket and looking down at the ground. But he was also thinking back when he was young.

* * *

_** (Flashback)**_

_Young Shusaku was sitting on the bench right next to a door with the word principal on it. With a bandage on his forehead right._

_Then the door opened up as Shusaku's father walk out from the door and stands right in front of him with his hands on his hips and a stern look._

_"The Principal told that you were in a fight outside of school," he said to his son, "why would you pick a fight with that boy" the young Shusaku didn't say a word to him._

_"Shusaku, talk to me this instant, I'm your father and you listen to what I say," he said._

_This causes young Shusaku stands up and looks at his father. "If you are my father, then you stay home with me! You've never been around the house with you and mom! I wish you never had that job as a cop!" young Shusaku shouted before he walks away from his father._

_"Shusaku!"_

_"Shut up, I wish you weren't my father!" young Shusaku shouted before running away from him, causing his father to be silent, while young Shusaku kept running with his eyes closed._

* * *

** (Flashback ended)**

Shusaku stops at a nearby window and sees the view of the sky, before seeing a flock of birds on a tree with one little with them. He sees them together before all of them fly away and headed up in the sky, as Shusaku let out a sigh before he started walking away.

* * *

** (Meanwhile at the park)**

There were ambulances, and police cars over at the park with people watching this behind the yellow, and see what's the commotion.

The paramedic was lifting a male person who's one of the couples, they move the boyfriend on a litter, but his body is red for some reason and places them on the ambulances.

As people watch this commotion when one-man block them, as he has short black hair and wearing a suit with a tie shows up. "Alright people, nothing to see here, move along, move along," he said to the people.

Just then a police car pulls in and reveals to be Mizuki as she entered the scene. "Lieutenants Genpachiro Otta" she calls out his name before he responds.

"Mizuki Tomari, good to see the Special Crime unit be here," he said.

As Mizuki walks up to the ambulance and checks the person's condition. "What happens to him?" She asked.

"Well, there was a slowdown around here and-."

"Destiny shift."

"Huh?" Genpachiro confused. "Anyways, this is still alive, but he was with someone and suddenly disappeared" he continued explaining the details to her. "However, there was one person saw something, he might know what happened here," he said.

As they walk up to the man at the bench with a towel wrapped around his neck and a cup in his hands. "Excuse me sir" the person as he looks up and sees Mizuki. "Can you explain to me what happens here?" She asked.

"Okay, it all started when I was just walking, then all of a sudden, the slowdown appeared" The man explains the details of what happened here at the park to them. "I was just minding my own business when all of a sudden, the slowdown appeared, making everything so heavy and slow."

"Mm-hm, that's usual for the slowdown for you," Genpachiro said as he writes this down on his notebook.

"But something else strange," this caught the two police's attention after what he said, "I saw someone moving during the 'slowdown'" he said.

"Heh! That's impossible!" Genpachiro scowled as he doesn't believe this guy thinking if he's making it all up.

"But it's true, I saw him, he was even near that couple, I saw him taking one of them!" he yelled.

While Genpachiro sighs after what that man said. "I don't know, this story sounds like a made-up, What do you think Mizuki," he asked her.

But Mizuki was silent after what that man said, she might know what's he talking about while Genpachiro yells at her for attention. "Mizuki Tomari! Are you listening!" he hollered.

Before Mizuki snapped from her space out and pays attention to Genpachiro. "You spaced out for a moment" he points out to her.

"Sorry" Mizuki apologized. "I need to take a call, continue this investigation" Genpachiro nodded before she left while she pulls out her phone and makes a call to someone.

"Hey, it's me, listen. I think you need to hear this" she said whispering through the phone.

* * *

** (Unknown location)**

It was a dark room with no one there until lights opened up with all of the computer screens on.

**"Yes, I see. A man moves during the Destiny Shift"** a voice said before pulling out the data before popping up the identity of the man. "Then this means the Roidmude is back"

"What do we do now? We can't let the public know?" Mizuki asked through the call.

**"There is only one way to defeat them...we must initiate Drive"** a voice suggested.

**"No we can!"** she hollered.

**"There's no time, we must act now. And I know who can take place as Drive"** the voice said before pulling out a profile with Shusaku photo on the computer.

The three small cars an orange car, a green car, and a purple car appeared before a shadowing figure stands in front of them.** "Find this boy immediately, we must not let the enemy get to him first"** before the three cars zoom away before the other cars start its engine on its own.

* * *

** (Back with Shusaku)**

Shusaku walks out of his school and was headed elsewhere when Kosaki followed him from behind before Shusaku stops and turns his head at him.

"What is it Kosaki," Shusaku asked him.

Before Kosaki replied to his question. "I was wondering if you want to hang out, you always been alone, like all the time," she pointed out to him, "maybe you need a change of pace for once."

Shusaku sighs before and walking away just as Kosaki frowns on her face, saddened after trying to convince him to be with others.

"Hey!" she heard a voice shouted as Kosaki looks up and sees Shusaku shouting. "Are you just gonna stand there, or come with me to hang out!" Shusaku shouted.

This causes Kosaki frowning expression to her happy statement now as she runs down and followed him.

But what they didn't know was that someone was behind them as he grits his teeth and clutches his fist.

The two of them walked to an Ice cream stand as they both ordered ice cream, with Shusaku paying for it.

"It was so nice of you to hang with someone for once," Kosaki said gladly as she takes a bit from her ice cream.

"Only for one day, got that," Shusaku said to her as Kosaki doesn't mind but kept smiling on her face.

As those two kept walking down the streets someone is still following them without being noticed. But as he kept watching them, someone was following them with a hoodie.

After a day at the part, Shusaku and Kosaki were lying at the park field together as they look at the blue sky and relax.

"So this is how you skip class?" Kosaki asked.

"This is the only place that I can clean off" Shusaku replies to her giving Kosaki confused expression on her face. "Usually when I get beat down and got hurt, this is the place so I can clear my mind off from everything."

This made Kosaki frown, wondering why he clearing the mind in a place like this. "Did something happened to you?" She wondered.

Shusaku looks up at the sky before having another visor of his father's death when he was young. "I'd rather not talk about it, but for now, I just want to clear my mind right now," he replied.

Kosaki looks at him before her face turns into a slight smile and turns back to the sky, only to see the beauty up there, she couldn't remember what age she'd stared at the sky when she was young.

Then all of a sudden gets up when it got Kosaki attention. "Is something wrong?" Kosaki asked.

"I'll be right back, don't worry, it won't be long," Shusaku said before walking away, leaving Kosaki alone in the field. But something was about to meet her as a hooded person approaches her unknowable.

Meanwhile, with Shusaku he was walking not far away from Kosaki, as he let out a sigh before straighten up and taking his time. "I know it's not nice to spy on people...Raku" he said.

Before someone startled behind a tree revealing to be Raku from class after Shusaku calls out his name. Raku chuckled sheepishly with his left hand scratching his back head.

"Hey Shusaku...how's...it going," he said nervously.

"What're doing here Raku?" Shusaku asked.

"I was…" Raku looks around before spotting an object as he rushes down and gets it. "Just getting this...getting this trash for my collection," he replied showing a smile on his face.

This makes Shusaku stammer with his eyes blank narrowed. "Am I stupid to you!?" he growled after hearing Raku excuses.

"Ahhh, maybe?" Raku said sheepishly.

Shusaku let's inhale before letting out a sigh loud. "Are here because of Kosaki?" He wondered.

Making Raku blush on his cheeks. "W-What're talking about!" He shouted.

"Admit, you like Kosaki don't you," Shusaku said making Raku embarrassed with his head-turning red, clutches his fist and grits his teeth.

"Listen, I do not like Kosaki! I'm a friend " Raku said while Shusaku smirks.

"You do."

"Do not."

"You do."

Do not!"

"You do!"

They both kept arguing out loud at the park, repeatedly, as their argument didn't know is that Kosaki is being kidnapped by the hooded man, as he wraps around her body with his arm and his hand covering her mouth.

But Kosaki kept struggling for her freedom as her mouth opened free before shouting out loud. "Help! Help!" She shouted for help.

Raku and Shusaku heard someone crying out for help as they look and see Kosaki being kidnapped. They were shocked as Shusaku kicks in and chases down while Raku followed him.

"Hey! You let her go!" Shusaku shouted at the hooded man.

And as for Raku, he tries to catch him before he tripped and fell over on the ground. Before the hooded man could do something, a massive wave appeared, slowing everything down like before.

"This is the 'Slowdown!'" Shusaku said as he tries to get him but it was slowing him down as Raku was Alaska in the same situation.

As everyone was slowing down from the slowdown, the hooded man was the only one to move for some reason. He smirks and just to make things worse, his entire body change with red energy, as his body is now grey with a number plate coded '029' on it. The head had a skull-part, fangs, as the head resembles a cobra. This is a Roidmude Cobra-type.

"A..A monster!?" Shusaku gasp as he shock to see a monster in front of him.

Cobra Roidmude approaches Shusaku before grabbing him by the neck and tosses him to the ground. Then he stomped on to his neck while Shusaku feels the pain even in the slowdown.

"So sorry kid, but you won't live to see another day," the Roidmude Cobra-Type said as he presses his feet down more on Shusaku making feel more pain.

**"Shift Cars, assemble!"** a voice hollered.

Just as three cars from before all headed straight towards the monster and rams at his face on a road track. Then one by one, they all attack each as the orange cars engulfed in flames itself with the tracks on fire and attack the monster when and burst of flames. While the monster flies into the air, the green cars show up and stop at the spot where he will land, before spikes appeared around its body causing the Roidmude Cobra-Type to feel pain at the bottom.

All of the small cars gather together while the Roidmude Cobra-Type fires him while they dodge his attack. Once they got close to him, the orange cars make a circle with the tracks and on it are flames. The purple cars jump up and throw shuriken stars at the Roidmude Cobra-Type, causing it to deflected with his arms but it was shattered from that attack. Finally, the green car jumps up and passes through the fire circle and attacks the monster with flames added.

Once the Roidmude Cobra-Type landed on the ground, he gets up and fires a blast on the ground before it disappearing. All of them approach Shusaku as the slowdown disappeared with everything back to normal.

But for Shusaku, he looks down as he saw the small cars up close and take a look at them. They all drive away from him and approach Kosaki unconscious and with them a red car with white stripes on it among them.

Shusaku was curious about these strange cars as follows them and take a closer look at them.

The redshift car steps up as Shusaku blinks as he looks directly at that car.

**"Shusaku Tomari, I presume?"** Shusaku gasp as that red car just spoke and said his name.

"You know who I am?" Shusaku asked that small red car, allowing at the other cars. "And are these cars yours?" He asked.

**"Exactly,** **and those** **are yours"** the red car replied making Shusaku confused. **"Come with me and I'll explain everything,"** a voice said as the red car and the other drives off leaving Shusaku behind. He watches them leave, the three cars jumps up and down the tint to get his attention as if they want him to follow them.

He blinked for a moment before he decided to follow them just as Raku notice him leaving. "Shusaku! Where are you going?" He asked loudly.

"I have to go! Make sure your girlfriend alright!" Shusaku hollered before he left causing Raku to blush. "She's not my girlfriend!" Raku exclaim as Shusaku left.

Shusaku follows the four small cars before three split up as the red one went straight ahead. As he followed that small red car he turns left before seeing a red car with two white stripes on top two wheels on the top back, and an open hole.

He stares at it before the door of the red car opened up on his own, giving Shusaku confused expression and blinking eyes. He carefully approaches the red car as he looks and sees no ones there. That is until a voice speaking up.

**"Get in, hurry!"**

Shusaku gasp before responding to it and get in the car. But then he realized that he's in front of the steering wheel as he's about to move, the door closed on his own before the car started the engine and starts driving without anyone at the wheel except Shusaku.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Shusaku freaked out as he has no control of the car before the voice said.

**"Don't about it, and put a seat belt on!"**

Shusaku followed its command and put on a seatbelt, but before he can freak out more, he noticed something on the near him as he looks and sees a belt with a red strap around, silver large buckle with a circle screen, a red key on the right-side.

"A-A belt?" Shusaku murmured before reaching and gets it in his hands as he takes a look at it up close. Until the belt suddenly moves on its own and wrapped its red waist strapped around Shusaku waist. "What the! Hey! What're doing!?" he hollered as he tried to remove the belt off of him.

**"Now then Shusaku, shall we take it for a spin?"** The voice said coming from his belt.

This causes Shusaku to deadpanned after seeing the belt talks with no work. Then the seat pulled up and strap on him as he tried to get out before the red cars start its engine and roaring out loud on its own.

**"Hold on tight, because I'm taking the wheel!"** It hollered as the red car started moving and drives down the streets.

Shusaku struggles to get out as he tries to unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. Unfortunately, the seat belt automatically and strap him tightly.

"Okay, who the hell are you!" Shusaku demand loudly.

**"No time for an explanation"**

"There's time for an explanation!" Shusaku shouted back before grabbing the belt and removing it by force.

**"HEY, HAND ME!"**

"YOU RELEASE ME!"

They kept arguing and arguing before Shusaku looks up at the road and saw someone walking down the crosswalk. He immediately slams the breaks as the red car screeches down with tire marking on it, before it stops near a girl with blonde long hair that went down to her waist, with a pink tip on her hair, a red ribbon, fair skin with a pale complexion, and aqua-blue eyes.

"Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!" She exclaimed with right arm up before she walks off.

Shusaku sighs as he lay down at his seat, tried from the craziness that's happening right now. "I can't take this anymore, just get me out!" He groaned.

* * *

** (Not far away)**

A man was joggers down the streets with his headphones on his ear while listening to music on his phone. But as he was just doing his jogging, a strong wave appeared causing him to Slow Down.

There's only one thing that causes him to slow everything down, and that is ...the slowdown.

Once it disappears, he finally got to move normally again as the man looks around and sees no one here. Until he spotted someone and see the same man that transforms into a Roidmude Cobra-Type, however, the man recognizes him.

"Isao, is that you?" The man asked. "Where have been all this time! You were missing in days!?" He hollered as he was glad to see a familiar face.

As the man known as Isao approaches him with a stern look on his face.

"Eliminate humans," he said before he transforms into the Roidmude Cobra-Type. The man screams as he sees the monster up close before it approaches him and grabbed him by the neck, causing the man to choke.

* * *

Back at the red car a beeping noise coming on the screen shows something to Shusaku as he looks at it and sees what's going on with it until the belt spoke.

"It's nearby, we're going right now" He doesn't understand what it means or tells Shusaku before the car started moving on its own again and drives down and turn left.

"Hey! What's with you, you stupid belt!" he hollered as the belt face change to an angry expression, after hearing that last reference.

**"Hey! I'm insulted by that nickname!"** the belt hollered at him.

"Fine, then I'll call you Mr. Belt" Shusaku sighs as he decided to name the belt. "So where are we going?" he wonders where's he taking him.

**"Not just where, what's happening"** Shusaku deadpanned as he has no idea what's he talking about but Mr. Belt explains. **"I'm detecting power Heavy Acceleration wave activity at a nearby area."**

"Heavy Acceleration?" Shusaku wonders with his eyes narrow with one of his eyebrows up.

**"In short, it's the slow down you people referring to."**

"Yeah, everything around started slowing down from that" Shusaku reminded him. "Except that man was able to move during that incident back at the park who tries to kidnap Kosaki" then he remembers back at the park.

**"You are correct, but that man wasn't human"** this causes Shusaku even more confused, but he's right, the man did turn into the Roidmude Cobra-Type as the red car got to the location, he quickly out and rushes down to the scene and see the monster from before as it grabs the man and lift him up.

The man, on the other hand, was choking to death from that monster as his skin starting to turn red from his neck to the right arm. Shusaku hesitated as he sees the monster attacking that man to death, he stepped back as a flashback vision comes back to him with his father's death.

"W-What is that," he asked with his eyes wide before the monster noticed someone here as it turns around and sees Shusaku in front of him.

"Ah, more humans here. In that case" it chuckled before roaring out loud around the area, as Shusaku felt that wave and then he was sent him flying.

But as it kept roaring, a massive wave appears turning everything so slow as it freezes and unfreezes. Shusaku was caught in the wave as he kept his eye on that Roidmude Cobra-Type while it kept holding the man.

_"T-The slowdown, came from ...that monster?"_ Shusaku wonders while falling with the slowdown.

**"Exactly, and that monster you speaking is a Roidmude,"** Mr. Belt said what kind of monster it is.

"Roidmude?" he said repeatedly.

**"Yes, but to beat them, you must transform,"** Mr. Belt said confusing Shusaku what he meant.

_"Transform?"_ He wonders what he meant by that.

**"Yes, Max flare!"** Mr. Belt shouted out loud calling for help until the orange car known as Max Flare, arrive on a hovered track and headed straight towards the Shusaku belt as on the right side with three holders on it. It places it one of them, before Shusaku almost trip and was about to move.

"I can move!?" Shusaku shocked to see he's moving, while the monster, Roidmude was shocked as well.

**"You can thank Max Flare for that,**" Mr. Belt said as Shusaku look at his left and see Max Flare on it, before rushing into battle and grab the Roidmude left arm.

"Let go of him!" Shusaku exclaimed as he tries to pull that Roidmude away from that man.

Unfortunately, the Roidmude Cobra-Type swing his arm before kicking Shusaku in the stomach, sending him flying and rolls on the ground. He was in pain and tries to get up on his feet to fight it once more until two more Roidmude appeared out of nowhere.

Both Roidmude looks different with a different number on their chest. The one with the red lining on his chest has number '042'. And the other one with wings like on both eyes has number '088'. Those are the other Roidmude, Bat-Type and Spider-Type.

They both attack Shusaku giving him a disadvantaged as they hitting him while Shusaku defending himself, before getting pushed back on the ground, as both Roidmude picks Shusaku up and him flying once more.

Shusaku flies back down as the two Roidmude approaches him slowly.

"Friends of his?" Shusaku scowled while asking his belt friend.

**"He has allies,"** he replied.

Shusaku grits his teeth as he gets back up and at them. But the to Roidmude send out a pulsing roar causing the slowdown to appeared and slowing Shusaku as he runs down towards the two Roidmude.

But he kept running, Shusaku looks at that man who's being choked with his skin turning red by the hands of the first Roidmude. He watches this man being choked to death, his eyes widen as he's seeing this man dying, Shusaku can't let him die again in front of his eyes.

"No, I'm not gonna let that man, not again!" Shusaku hollered as he's not gonna let this happen again.

Before the two Roidmude pointed their fingers and fires bullets at Shusaku as he covers his arms and looks away. The bullet flies straight towards as they were about to hit him, when all of a sudden, the red car shows up and block the bullets for Shusaku.

The Two Roidmude run towards Shusaku hen all of a sudden, the two shift cars, green and purple appeared and attack the two of them, as the other Roidmude let go of that man and decide to help them.

Shusaku gets up after the slowdown wore off, he sees the two Roidmude being attacked by the shift cars.

**"Tridoron shoot!"** Mr. Belt calls out as the red car 'Tridoron' started driving off on its own and starts shooting at them as it passes through.

Shusaku gets up and watches this before looking at the Roidmude who regroup into three now. "How I am gonna supposed to fight them again?"

**"It's what I told you, you must use me to transform"** Mr. Belt replied once more. **"It's what your father would've wanted."**

This causes Shusaku eyes to widen as he gasped after what he just heard that last sentence that belt said. Does he know about his father's death back at the warehouse, and how does he know Shusaku's father in the first place.

"How did you know about my father?" He asked.

The belt didn't say anything as it thinks back what happens to him as Shusaku still looks at him wondering if he knows something about his father.

**"I'll explain to you later, but do you want to let that man die what you father did"** Shusaku didn't reply to him before the Roidmudes fires bullets at him before he covers from the blast.

Shusaku looks up as he looked tired and exhausted from those monsters, they all approach him, before he gets up from the ground as stands straight on his feet.

"Okay, you say to me to transform, how am I exactly?" Shusaku asked Mr. Belt.

**"To transform, you must take the wheel and control your own destiny"** Mr. Belt explains to his guidance before Shusaku hears a car horn as he looks and sees the red Shift Cars appeared, holding a red wristband and driving towards Shusaku hand in a flash.

Shusaku looks at the red Shift Cars and the red wristband appeared on his left wrist for some reason, as he tilted his head to the right while having no foggy idea of how to use it. "Rotate the shift car, then connected to the shift brace and pull it like a lever" he continued explaining to Shusaku.

Shusaku looks at the wristband as he listens to what the belt is saying.

**"But first, you start the engine with the key."**

"Key?" He wondered, before looking down at the belt and see a red key on the right side of Shusaku. He turns it as it makes engine starting and then the **techno music. Then Shusaku rotates the red Shift Cars as he installs it on the Shift Brace. "Like a lever, this way?" He asked the belt if he's doing it right.**

**"And one more thing, you may have lost someone important in the past, but this is your chance to save this person in the present. With your new Allie, you can move through the Destiny Shift faster than anyone else! You can save everyone so they won't go through as you did, you can bring them to hope to the people, you can become the warrior known as _'Drive!'_"** Mr. Belt proclaims to Shusaku.

As he blinked for a moment before Shusaku looks up and sees the Roidmudes approaching closer. But pass through them is the man as his skin is near turning red, he narrowed his eyes and starting to walk up against the Roidmudes.

"In that case, if there's any way to save that man, then I'll be there on time and stop those monsters! I'm done thinking about it!" He hollered as he raises his left arm front.

"Henshin!" He shouted before pulling the lever on his waistband.

He stood there straight before the red cylinder appeared surrounded him when a holographic red Armor piece appeared and then merge with the Shusaku body. His whole body is now a black bodysuit with white stripes on the sides, and the red armour and shoulder pads. His helmet is red, two silver compounded visor, white stripes on top, mouth guard, a symbol of an 'R' on his forehead, and wing on his hand.

Then a tire emerges from the Tridoron as it flies off and attaches to his armour chest with the word type speed.

**"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**

This is Kamen Rider Drive!

The Roidmudes glares and growled at him before walking up to him slowly.

"Who the hell are you!" One of the Roidmude demands.

He looked at himself as he has no idea what just happened. "Sorry But I've no idea what just happened and this is my first time. However, it's my turn to take the wheel. And monsters!" Drive said before bending down with his elbow on his knee. "You're coming along for a drive!"

Before it and the others follow him and charges at Drive, as he clutched his right hand then rushes in and starts fighting the Roidmudes hand-to-hand combat.

They all try to hit him but Drive was too fast as he deflected with his arms then he punched them back. But then the Red rider was kicked in the face and rolls on the ground before getting back up.

The first Roidmude unleashes an energy blast while the two Roidmude appeared in mid-air and fires bullets from their fingers and firing at Drive, as he got shot and kept his ground.

**"Use the shift lever to accelerate!"** Mr. Belt directions him when Drive turned the key of the belt and then pulling the lever of his waistband three times.

**"S-S-SPEED!"**

The tire on his chest starting to spin faster as he's surprised before he prepares dashes down towards the two Roidmude as they fired bullets. But Drive slides down on the ground and sends them flying in the air before punching them with accelerated speed.

"Wow, I'm fast, really fast!" he hollered excitedly as he sends both Roidmudes flying and rolls on the ground.

The Roidmude Cobra-Type growled and kicks one of them. "Fine, my turn to finish you!" Roidmude Cobra-Type hollered before runs down towards Drive.

But Drive deflected his attacks before the Cobra Roidmude hits him in the chest sending the red rider flying and crash on the ground.

Not far away, Shusaku's mother Mizuki appeared and see the scene Drive for the first time. She has the purple and green shift cars from before in her hands before pulling those two out and holds them in her hands.

"Spike, Shadow, go help Drive! We can't lose Drive here and now!" Mizuki begged as the two shift car goes off and support Drive. _"Fight Drive!"_ she hollered before she starting to slow down heavily.

The Roidmude Cobra-Type chuckled before walking towards to finish him off, Spike and Shadow shift cars came as the Roidmude Cobra-Typegot their attention and tries to attack them. However, the two shift cars circle around the Roidmude Cobra-Type before both of them strike it, before driving straight toward Drive and appeared on the holder.

**"Shusaku change Shift Cars, use different tires power!"** Mr. Belt suggested.

"Right" Drive nodded before he quickly turns the red key and grabbed one of the Shift Cars, replacing the red Shift Car to Max Flare and install it as he pulled the lever.

**"TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"Tire Change?"

Out of nowhere, the Tridoron appeared and send out a flaming object that appeared and attacks the Roidmude before it flies towards Drive as Type Speed tire detach itself and bounce off him hitting the Roidmude Cobra-Type.

The flaming object flies around while Drive ducks down before it attach itself on Drive's chest revealing to be an orange tire with the word Max Flare on it.

**"MAX FLARE!"**

"Wow!" Drive surprised.

Before the Roidmude Cobra-Type charges at Drive before he did the same and hits back with flames engulfed on his arms and legs. It causes that Roidmude damage and burned from his hits he sends it flying and rolls on the ground. He then pulls the lever on his waistband three times.

"F-F-FLARE!"

Drive stood there as a spinning flame wheel on his left hand before kicking it sends it to the Roidmude Cobra-Type sending it flying in the air with fire tornado and landed on the ground.

As the Red Rider was walking up to it with a flick on his right hand before the Roidmude Bat-type and Spider-Type appears and charges toward Drive. Until he deflected it back before turning the key before replacing the orange shift car Max Flare to the next one.

**"TIRE KOUKAN! FUNKY SPIKE!"**

A green tire was sent out fromTridoron with spikes that appear replacing the Max Flare tire to the green with the word Funky Spike on it.

Both Roidmude charge at him and tries to punch him, but Drive leaps up into the air and fires green thorns from Funky Spike causing it lots of damage and pain on both of them.

Once he landed on the ground Drive stand in front of the Roidmude Spider-Type as it notices the Red Rider behind him and tries to attack him. But Drive deflected it before wrapping his arms around its neck. Before pulling the lever on his waistband three times.

**"S-S-SPIKE!"**

Drive charges towards the Roidmude Spider-Type as the tire started spinning causing Roidmude Spider-Type to cry out in pain from its thorns. He sends it flying up before it exploded and turned into the number '042'on its chest hovering.

The last two Roidmude regroup together before Drive's pulls out Funky Spike and replace it with a purple shift car.

**"TIRE KOUKAN! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

As the tire detach itself once again and replace it with a purple tire with the word Midnight shadow. Drive pulls the lever once more, preparing to launch another attack at the Roidmudes.

**"S-S-SHADOW!"**

The two Roidmudes charges at him all together, Drive throws purple shurikens energy at them before rushing in and hitting them close range. He then sidekick them before throwing another purple shuriken energy, causing the Roidmude Cobra-Type to take cover by one of his allies.

Causing the Roidmude Bat-Type cries out and exploded before hovering around a form of his code number '088'.

088 and 042 hover together before both of them exploded at the same time. This leaves the Roidmude Cobra-Type the last one as it throws a punch at Drive before the Red Rider deflected its attack and sent it with a kick.

**"Shusaku, time to finish them off, use the Speed Tire again,"** Mr. Belt said as Drive nodded.

"On it!" Drive replied before replacing Midnight Shadow to Type Speed tire.

**"All TIRES CHARGE!"**

Drive replaces to Type Speed tire, all the three tires attack back hitting the Roidmude Cobra-Type from every direction on his waistband as all of the tires attack the Roidmude, as Type Speed tire reattach back to Drive.

Once the Roidmude was damage from the tire attacks, Drive turned the key once more and pressing the red button on the waistband.

**"HISSATSU!"**

The Roidmude Cobra-Type was just standing when all of a sudden, four large tires appeared out of nowhere surrounding it as Drive pulls the lever.

**"FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!"**

Drive bends down as the Tridoron started moving drifting to the left side when Drive prepares to finish this. As the tires merge with the Roidmude Cobra-Type it sends it flying before Drive jump towards it and started to bounce off repeatedly, side kicking the Roidmude Cobra-Type as he cries out loud he lands the final blow, passing through it with a red light on it. Drive slides down on the ground as the Roidmude Cobra-Type cries out and exploded.

But what the Red Rider didn't know is that the Roidmude Cobra-Type turn into his code number '029' and hovers away and left.

Drive looks around before headed up straight to the man who's lying on the ground unconscious as he's skin starting turn back to normal. Drive remove the Shift Car Shift speed off, his entire body reverts to his normal-self as Shusaku checks that man health,

"Looks like he's alright" Shusaku relief to see this man is alright.

**"Nice Drive, Shusaku"** Mr. Belt complimented him, as Shusaku smile while looking at that man.

"I save him, did I," he said.

**"Indeed, and you did it with your strength,"** the belt said as he making a beeping noise.

Not far away, Mizuki watches her son defeated a Roidmude for the first time as she smiled and was proud. "Great work, Shusaku" she muttered before walking away, leaving her son in the area.

* * *

A few hours later at the Police Department, Mizuki was walking down the hallway before Genpachiro, a woman wearing a white coat Rinna Sawagami, a man wearing glasses and holding a doll, Kyu Saijo, and mid-age Jun Honganji.

"Ahhh, Mizuki Tomari! Good to see you all healthy and strong" Jun chuckled himself.

"Yeah, you always said that to me" Mizuki sheepish, before Rinna walks up to her.

"Well Miss Tomari, the man that you found is okay," she said before Kyu notified her something.

"Not just that, all the other skin that turns red starting to return to normal at the hospital, and most were missing" Kyu points out to her.

Mizuki lets out a sigh before looks at him. "No fear will find the other, that what the Special Investigation Unit is for," she said before turning her eye on Genpachiro. "Gen do you found out the person's identity of the kidnapper?" she asked.

"No we still haven't found the identity of the kidnapper, but will keep looking!" Genpachiro saluted as Mizuki nodded before all of them left for their post.

But as for Mizuki, she might know a person that might help.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

At the hospital, Kosaki was in the emergency room where she was on the hospital bed as Shusaku is here with her.

"Thank you so much for coming here" Kosaki smiled.

Shusaku bows down and straightening up as he looks at her. "No, I should be thanking you" this gives Kosaki confused. "For hanging out all day, it was nice to be with you for today," he explained.

Kosaki smile after hearing the explanation from Shusaku with her eyes closed. "Your welcome, it was nothing," she replied.

As Shusaku left the room, he spotted Raku who's walking down the hallway before Raku stop and stand in front of him. The two of them stare at each other with narrowed eyes and silent in the hallway.

"If your here for Kosaki, she's fine, the doctor said she'll recover tomorrow" Shusaku explain to Raku.

"Well, if you say so, then that's good enough for me" Raku replied before he started walking down and pass by Shusaku as both of them didn't dare to stare at each other in silence.

But as Raku was about to enter the room where Kosaki at, Shusaku calls him out. "By the way," he got Raku's attention as he listens, "try not to make a fool of yourself in front of her" he smirks.

Causing Raku to blush on his cheek and grit his teeth. "SHUT UP!" he hollered before entering the room.

Shusaku chuckled as he turns around with his arms crossed before the Shift Speed car appeared as it approaches him, as he picks it up and looks at it.

"So this is gonna be my new life now huh?" he asked it.

**"Yes,"** Mr. Belt said through the Shift Car,** "and with that, everybody in the hospital will be back to normal. But you must keep your identity a secret from your friends"**

Shusaku nodded as he understood him. "You're probably right" he agrees.

**"Then I say that this case is closed and everything's back to normal, it's a good start,"** Mr. Belt said as he declares it.

However, for Shusaku, he narrowed his eyes and stay silent as he's taking something out of his pocket, and revealing to have a plastic bag with a pill in it. "I don't think this case isn't over just yet," Shusaku said.

Giving Mr. Belt a curious look wondering why he'd say that? **"And why's that?"** he asked.

"That monster didn't kill that man back there" he reminded him back there. "If it is trying to eliminate humanity, so didn't it do it then?" that was a question remains.

* * *

**(That night)**

The Roidmude that was defeated by Drive finishing attack and turn into its code number was exhausted as it was hovering back up, someone approaches.

This person is of average height. Wearing black books red long coat with dark grey curly wool and straight hair approaches it and bends down. His name is Heart. As he smiled and has something in his hand.

"Do you need a new body, Number 029?" he asked politely.

Before 029 when inside as the object started to glow brightly when he let it hover, Heart watches its transformation. The battle for humanity has just begun.

* * *

**Next time on Drive: Bodyguard of Two False Lovers**

**Shusaku:** I have to do this, for my father last wishes

**Jun:** all this assume were attempted homicide

**Heart:** ahh you've arrived….

**Mizuki:** not everyone can become Drive

**Mr. Belt:** okay Shusaku start your engine!

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm at university right now, so I won't be uploading stories when I'm studying. But never fear, I won't give up writing stories. See ya later.**


	2. Case 2

**Case 2: Kamen Rider?**

**Note: I do not own Kamen Rider or Nisekoi**

* * *

**_(Years ago)_**

_A few years ago, something happened when everything started to move slowly as everyone barely move an inch. On that event what everyone called the slowdown. However, on that day a house was burning through the windows, and inside was a room was a man lying on the floor bleeding. He pulled himself up from a chair before he spotted three figures right before a door before one of them blasted through revealing to be Roidmudes._

_As it walks it, the Roidmude change form into a human-like figure, revealing to be Heart. He walks up to the man as Heart bends down and stares at the man while he was suffering on the floor coughing out blood and say his final words._

"_No...I can't die, not yet" he groans as Heart only watches. "Not with all of them still out there!"_

* * *

**(Present)**

Mr. Belt was sleeping until he's having a bad dream before wake himself up from his sleep.

"It was all a dream? Even after I become a belt, I still have my old dreams?" Mr, Belt wonders to himself as was having a dream of his past years ago, during the...Global Freeze.

* * *

**Playing SURPRISE-DRIVE by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE**

**As the music starts playing, the Tridoron showcases every part of it with the scene changes, showcasing of Drive scene as the Tridorom drives down on the streets at full speed. Then the scene shows of Drive as he pulls the lever of the shift car his waist before he looks up with his visor glows.**

**As it shows the Tridoron tires moving fast before the title screen shows up.**

**Drive: Bodyguard of Two False Lovers**

**(Ameagari break cloud sukima-kara. Aozora ga temaneki shiteru) This scene showcased Shusaku washing the Tridoron outside of the Drive-pit before he stretches his arm and slacking off by lying down on a tree before Mizuki appeared and glares at his son.**

**(Alright, sorosoro ikou ka) then the scene focuses on Shusaku running away from his mom Mizuki who's chasing him around the Tridoron, while Mr. Belt watches this with a sweet drop on it. The scene changes and only displaying Shusaku, as he twisted his shift car in his right hand.**

**(Dare ka ga iu logic, shijiinai) Shusaku looks around every area before he got his by a garbage bag as he chases after someone. Before the scene changes, showcases Mizuki with her team the Special Investigation Unit.**

**(Chokkan wa shinjteitqi. High time, hajimari wo sagashite) as everything was tossed in the air before the slowdown appeared, slowing everything down in the background. At the Drive-pit, the shift cars all drive around the pit as Tridoron in it. Then the scene changes with the shift cars all head to the school and passes by while the slowdown as Kosaki was carrying before falling, Ruri so will fall, and Shu falling on the ground. Then the scene focuses on Raku and Chitoge glaring at each other, before Shusaku the only one moving pushes both of them before laser appeared out of nowhere. He looked up and glare at a Heart, Brain, and Chase stands in front of him.**

**(Fire up, ignition. Heavy na pressure bukkowashite, Accel fumi kome) this scene only focuses on the Tridoron at the drive-pit change to outside where the Tridoron speeds up at the streets.**

**(Surprise, sekaijuu ga drive! {it's faster than ever}) Shusaku was driving the Tridoron before installing a shift car in his waistband and transforms into Kamen Rider Drive.**

**(Feelin' high, mezameru you na {drivin' show me}. Hajimaru unmei wa) the scene charge to three as Drive showcases himself with three tire changes as he fights the Roidmude with each tire change changes.**

**(Back gear wa nai) this scene showcases the area engulfed in flames with an army of Roidmude with leading them, Heart and Brain in the display. The scene change once more with Drive in the Tridoron dodges large spikes appearing from underground.**

**(All we need to drive!) Drive performs a rider kick as he bounces around with the Tridoron circling with his leg extended and kicks at the camera. Finally, the scene shows Mizuki saluting, Shusaku straightens his tie, and the Tridoron driving around as the camera focuses on the symbol on the Tridoron.**

* * *

Shusaku was looking at the window view quietly as his mom, Mizuki, was driving him to school. But Shusaku was thinking about one thing in his mind back in the day when he became an armoured warrior.

"You haven't been talking all that, is there something wrong?" Mizuki asked.

He blinked out for a moment after hearing his mother call. "What, oh it's nothing mom" Shusaku replied at his mother.

Mizuki sigh before continuing driving him to school, however, she wondered if Shusaku something is bugging him. "Is there something you want to tell me, I'm your mother after all," she said.

But Shusaku didn't look at her, but he answered her. "I'm a fine mom...just fine" he replied before the car stop at his stop.

"See ya mom," he said goodbye to his mom and walks away.

"Shusaku, I love you," she said to her son.

But he didn't listen as he passes through the gate that leads to Bonyari High School. Mizuki frown before she starts the car and drove away to her work.

Once Shusaku entered the school, he went into the classroom and take his seat at his desk and rest on it as Kosaki is there, including Shu, before the bell rang as class was about to begin. As he waited until class started, someone walks in the classroom when Shu recognizes him.

"Hey, Raku...whoa! Hold up!"

Before Kosaki turns and sees Raku with a scratch face and blood coming out of his nose. "Ichijou? How did you get yourself hurt?" She asked.

"What the hell happened to you? Shusaku asked the same question as well.

"Are you okay?" Kosaki asked repeated before walking up to him. "Your nose is bleeding!"

"Oh hey Onodera" Raku responds to her surname. "I-I'm fine. Fine!" with his eyes widen and red blushes on both of his cheeks.

As Raku places his bag on his desk, before telling Shusaku and the others listen to his story of what happened. It turns out that he was stomped by someone while he was on the way to school.

"What? you were the victim of a hit-and-run by a girl? Get real! Who just jump over a fence and knees a guy in the face?" Shu said as he's surprised to hear that while sitting on top of one of the desks.

"I'm serious!" Raku shouted.

"Are you making that up because I'm not believing that?" Shusaku wonders if Raku making it up.

"Of course I'm serious! And who asked you Shusaku"

"Wait a sec. I'll get you a band-aid" she said then Kosaki was getting something in her bag.

"Onodera, you don't have to do that, really," Raku said to her before she pulls out on band-aid as she looks at him with red blushes on his cheeks.

"Of course I do! What if it gets infected! Cone on" she said this causes Raku to blush before she places it on his nose. This made him blush as he daydreams by the girl he likes. On the other hand, Shusaku chuckled as he thinks if Raku would get a chance of her.

"Good for you Raku!" Shu congratulates him while Shusakugives stares at him with narrowed eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Raku hollered back.

As the classroom was full, Raku still daydreaming about Kosaki while Shusaku was sitting right next to him, noticing he's been acting weird since.

"Y'know ask her on a date" Shusaku suggested causing Raku to started with red cheeks, grit teeth and blank eyes. "I will ask her...soon" Raku replied, giving Shusaku a sigh.

"Look, if you like her, then go ask her out before someone else does it before you" Shusaku points out to him as he has a point.

Raku understands what he meant before he realized something else as he turned his eye on Shusaku. "You want her don't you!" he growled.

While Shusaku sweatdrop on his as he's confused about what he meant by that before the teacher walks in and starts the class. "Okay, class! I'd like to introduce to you our new transfer student!" the teacher said to the class.

"Come on in Kirisaki."

"Alright," a voice responded before the door opened and revealed to be a blond girl. Shusaku looks at that girl as if he knows her from somewhere, but he can't think of where he met exactly. She walks into the classroom and introduces herself to the class. "Hello, everyone! I'm Chitage Kirisaki. I just moved here from America. My mom's Japanese and my dad American, so I'm biracial, but as you can see, I speak Japanese just fine, so please don't hesitate to talk to me" she explains herself before showing them a bright smile on her face.

The class all cheer excitedly as the thinks she cute while the girl thinks of her as a modal. However, for Shusaku, he still thinks of that girl from somewhere but where.

"All right, why don't you find yourself an empty seat in the back for now?" the teacher suggested to her she nodded before turning around to her seat.

But then, she froze as Chitage recognize someone in front of her as Raku did the same. They both pointed fingers at each other as they recognize each other from somewhere.

"What you know each other?" Shusaku asked.

"You're that.."

"That barbaric girl!" Raku said as he interrupted her.

This causes the class and the teacher to be confused about what he meant by that nickname as Chitage didn't like that. "Who are you calling a barbaric?" she demanded.

"You nailed me with your knee in the courtyard, remember?" Raku reminded her.

The entire class was dumbstruck after hearing what Raku said. Before Shusaku remembers what Raku told him and the others before class started.

"Well, I apologized, didn't I?" Chitage reminded him as she did apologize to him before. "I barely bumped into you, so quit pretending it hurt, will you?"

"What do you mean, barely? I nearly blacked out!" Raku said back to her.

"Oh, did you? You should get check for low blood pressure! I apologize, if you haven't noticed" she cross arms before turning her back at him. "So why don't you just let it go and stop being such a crybaby?" Chitage said.

"In what world is that an apology?!" Raku complains at her as he breathes in as he was about to say something to her.

"Don't say something stupid, don't say something stupid, don't say something stupid" Shusaku murmured repeatedly in a low voice.

As he watches him saying out loud in the classroom. "Monkey girl!" Raku hollered when Shusaku slaps his hand on his forehead.

"_He had to say it," _Shusaku thought.

This causes Chitage to berserk with a tick mark on her head. "Who the hell are you calling me a monkey girl!?" she hollered as she sends Raku flying in the classroom as everyone was shocked to her punching him that far before she realized that she just lose her cool.

While Shusaku he was dumbfounded with dotted eyes as he's completely lost of what's happening now.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

At the parking area, three guys were hanging out by their red 1978 Cadillac car before Heart in his human form approaches them and take a closer look at that car. The three guys wonder what he wants.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them demand.

Heart replied to them. "I have to meet a friend of mine. And I need your car" he asked them before he sends all of them flying and crash straight towards a wall with everything slowing down.

Heart gets in the red 1978 Cadillac and drives off leaving the three guys alone as the slowing effect wore off.

"Now where did my friend 'soul' run off too?" he wonders about Roidmude 029 is at now.

* * *

**(Back at the Bonyari High School)**

Everyone is outside doing P.E as they're all doing exercises in the field. Chitoge was doing stretches with her arms. As for Shusaku, he was sitting on the grass with Raku and Shu as Raku are at a nearby hill.

Raku in the other hand was staring at Chitoge with an unhappy expression on his face as Shusaku notice it.

"Yo, Raku. When did you and Kirisaki get so close?" Sho asked him before Shusaku. "He has a point, you have been close since she transfers here" he agrees with him.

"What gave the two of you that idea!?" Raku scowled after year they're question.

"Well, everybody sees you together a lot, plus you have that thing after school, and on top it off, your finger has that friendly wine going on" Sho explain why to Raku.

"Friendly?" Raku muttered to himself wondering why Sho says that. "How is she to me?"

"Well, I wouldn't say more than just friends" Shusaku smirked causing Raku's face to turn red.

"Come on, are you serious!" He hollered before scooch up to him and muttered at Shusaku ear. "Besides, you know I'm with Kosaki."

"You sure about that?" Shusaku grinned giving Raku growled with his teeth gritting and fist clutching.

"I mean look, Kirisaki knockout babe, you know? A lot of guys are curious about like, why would she choose this school of all places or why'd she such an odd time? Stuff like that?" Sho said to Raku.

"A knockout? That '_thing!?'_" Raku stammered.

Chitoge leaps up and grabs a high bar pull over herself as she started to swing up and down until she leaps up in the air downing a nice flip before landing on the down perfectly.

"You have to admit, she is athletic" Shusaku admitted himself.

Everyone around saw her as they all applaud her how amazing she is. Raku stares at her while Chitage waves at the others. "She turns more ape-like by the second," he said dully.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut, she'll probably hear you" Shusaku warmed him.

"Come on, like she'll hear it all the way here" Raku scowled.

Before he turns around when all of a sudden he sees a weight lifter flying out of nowhere, as the weight lifter hits on Raku's face. He gets up before seeing a steel barrel appeared as he rolls down the hill and manages to dodge it.

"What the hell was that for?!" Raku hollered.

The one who did this is Chitoge as she rushes at him while carrying another steel barrel.

"See if I ever help you again!" she exclaimed angrily as she was about to throw it at Raku again when Kosaki holds her down. For Raku, he bowing down apologizing to her. Shusaku rolls his eyes and decided to let this one go, allowing Raku to do this on his own.

After a long day has passed, Shusaku was yawning with his arms stretch out as he was walking outside and headed home. But while at school, he heard some of the girls talking about Chitoge and Raku as they think they're dating. He thinks it's hilarious as if both of them have something in common.

"Both of them together," he said before Shusaku chuckled, "yeah right, like that's gonna happen."

Just then a familiar small car appeared in front of him as Shusaku recognized that it anywhere. "Oh it's you, what do you want?" he asked.

"**In my conviction, be polite when someone is talking to you!" **Mr. Belt yelled before itself calming down. "**Now about that answer you were waiting."**

"Right, that" Shusaku remembers when he became Drive. "What can you tell me about that roi...rude, roidua?"

"**Roidmude"**

"Right Roidmude" he struggled with what they are called. "Is there any info on them Shusaku asked.

"**Well to start" **Mr. Belt begins to explain everything to Shusaku about the Roidmude that attack. "**The Roidmude of one thing to accomplish, to threaten all of mankind."**

Shusaku listen carefully to know more about the Roidmudes from Mr. Belt. "**And to defeat all of them, we need a secret weapon to combat the Roidmude, and that is you," **Mr. Belt said directly to a Shusaku.

Shusaku closes his eyes for a moment and lets in a deep breath and lets it all out. "Maybe you should pick someone else to do the job" he suggested causing Mr. Belt confusion.

"It sounds like you want someone with experience in this, and I'm only in high school right!" He pointed out to him. "So maybe you should choose someone else for this" before walking away.

"**But, why! Don't you also want to know about your father as well!" **He hollered reminded him.

Before Shusaku lets out a sigh and turns his head back to the redshift car, "look I don't know why my dad is part of this, but if he's in it I not joining whatever he did. So that's final" he finalized it before walking away.

But as he walks away, someone was there all this time revealing to be Mizuki who listen to their conversation whole thing. "Even though I told you so, but it won't have any help since Shusaku has no connection with him," she says talking about her husband.

"**I know Shusaku doesn't have any relationships with his. But unfortunately, he's the best I can choose" **Mr. belt said.

"But why him, why do you have to choose him and not me!" Mizuki snapped out loud. "I should be the one, I should be Kamen Rider Drive! But why him to be Kamen Rider Drive!"

"**You can't handle the transformation with that condition, and the one capable to be compatible with me is your son" **Mr. Belt explain to her. But he was right because the last time she tries to use it didn't complete with her thus she wasn't able to become Drive. "**Plus, I made him a promise to him that I'll make Shusaku into Drive."**

Mizuki confused as she has no idea why Mr. Belt chose Shusaku in the first place. Did her husband set him up for that years before he died?

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

It was dark in the middle of the park as no one is there, except for one man who's sitting on the bench.

He's wearing a green jacket, white shirt, and tanned pants. His hair is brown and glasses on, as he's reading a book in his hands as if he's waiting for someone.

But then, he heard an engine roaring coming by as the green cloth man spotting Heart driving a red 1978 Cadillac car. He parked the car and headed towards the man in a green jacket.

"Heart, as usual, careless, ostentatious, and aloof I see," he said dully as Heart only smiled before sitting next to him on the bench.

"You could just show me a smile awhile, Brain," he said happily as the man in green jacket known as '_Brain' _rolls his eyes as he didn't care about that.

"Now, I gave 029 a new body" Heart told him.

Before Brain pulls out a tablet and shows him a map before a red dot appears on his screen.

"There he is. He'll be reviving soon" he notified Heart as he smiles glad to hear that.

* * *

**(Elsewhere at the office)**

No one is in the office in the middle of the dark before a small black car rolls and turns on the computer screen. There, looking through people profile before he glows and flows in the air, turning into Roidmude Cobra-type with the number 029 plate. The same one that attacks Shusaku and Raku, who also tries to kidnapped Kosaki.

As it maintains its form, the Roidmude 029 turns back into human form from before. It looks until a smile appeared on its face before putting on his hoodie and left the office.

* * *

**(Days has passed at Bonyari High School)**

In the hallway, Shusaku was walking down the hall mixing his own business until he spotted Chitoge who's looking at an open window for some reason.

Shusaku looks curious so he decided to check it out for himself before he stops and looks at what she's staring at. He looked and saw Raku on the grass as if he's looking for something.

"What's he looking for?" he asked her.

"How should I know, it's not my problem," Chitoige said rudely before she turns around and walks away. But before she was about to walk away she for a moment and turn around as Chitoge takes a good look at Shusaku for a moment.

Shusaku blink of confusion as he has no idea what's going on while Chitoge narrows his eyes and observing him closely. "You look so familiar for some, do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering if we met?" Shusaku said as he looks curious too.

While both of them stare at each other just when they lean forward and headbutt their forehead until Chitoge eyes widen of realization.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the one driving that red car last weeks ago!" Chitoge hollered with her hand pointing at him.

Shusaku blinks for a moment before thinking but if he met this girl before until his head pops up and remembers what happened.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!" She exclaimed with right arm up before she walks off._

* * *

**(Flashback ended)**

"Oh your that girl I almost ran over you the other day" Shusaku remembered as he makes a fist with his right and slams it to his left hand.

When Chitoge glares at him madly with his eyes glowing angrily, grit teeth, and right arm up with a fist clutching. While Shusaku dumbstruck pale white and sweat drop on his head. "Your that girl I almost ran over you the other day," he said repeated sheepishly. "Perhaps maybe you need a drink" Shusaku tried to offer her while Chitoge still has a grudge against him for almost ran her over with the Tridoron.

However, Shusaku did over her a drink as he pays at the vending machine and gave Chitoge a drink.

"Here, this is all the trouble for almost running you over the other day," he said as he faces the drink at Chitoge face.

While Chitoge growled at him with her eyes narrowed, however, she did offer him and get her to drink from Shusaku. "Yeah, thanks for the drink," she said before taking a sip.

He got his drink and takes a sip as Shusaku just turned around and was about to leave. But then Chitoge followed him wondering about something else rather than accidentally run into her.

"But seriously though, you look familiar though you're in the same class as me. So can you tell your name?" Chitoge wondered.

Shusaku lets sigh, eyes closed. Before replying to her answer. "You can call me Shusaku. That's all you need to know" he says.

Chitoge blinks for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "Shusaku" she repeated his name quietly. Ain't you the guy been stealing cars on the news?" she asked

While he glares at her comically with red eyes glowing and a black aura surrounding his body "Alright Shusaku, guess I'll see you in class" she said before walking.

"Wait" Shusaku stops her for a moment when Chitoge turns around with a complaint growled noise. "What is it," she said unpleasantly.

"What exactly did you say to Raku on the other?" he asked.

Chitoge froze at a moment as she thinks back on what happened the other day.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_Raku was at the field while Chitoge was with him looking for that pendent day ago. They kept looking and looking for it every day after school looking._

_However the next day while Raku was looking for his pendent, Chitoge appeared, as he noticed her here. _

"_You're late Kirisaki. Hurry up and give me a hand" he said her surname and order Chitoge to look for his pendent._

_Then all of a sudden, Chitoge leans backward with both hands on her side-heads, narrowed blank white eyes. "Jeez, I can't take it anymore! I'm so over it!" she exclaimed whining out loud._

_Raku stands up and rushes up to see what the problem. "Huh! Wh-What the hell's your problem now?" he asked._

_As Chitoge sulking down with blank eyes and looking at the ground. "You'll never guess what some girls from the class were asking!" apparently some of the class school girls were talking if both of them are dating since she arrived here, as some of the girls think they're getting along by hand out after school. Except those two were looking for the pendant for the past days._

"_That what's?!" Raku hollered with angrily blank eyes._

"_Who…..the ...hell would get along with you?!" Chitoge growled as she comically biting a pink napkin while showing her teeth. "The reason I'm with you after class is that I'm nice enough to join you in this ridiculous hunt! Nothing more!"_

* * *

**(Flashback pause) **

"You were supposed to help him find that pendent of his right? What happened back there?" He asked.

Chitoge stood there in silence as she didn't say a word before think back what happened yesterday.

* * *

**_(Flashback resume)_**

_After hearing all of that Raku shouted out loud when dark clouds starting to move in making everything dark._

"_Give me a break! Are you forgetting that you're the one who knocked it out of my hands?" he reminded her about the day she arrived and lost his pendent._

"_Only because you weren't holding onto it like you should've been?" Chitoge hollered back at him. "Seriously! A grown man is so torn apart by the loss of a pendant! Does losing your favourite teddy bear keep you up at night too?" she continued talking to Raku with her arms crossed and eyes closed._

"_Huh?!" Raku speechless._

"_What? Did some girl you have a crush on giving it to you or something? You're unbelievable! Dwelling on something so far in the past...how girly can you get?!" she scowled._

_This triggered Raku's eyes widen when Kosaki arrived at the scenery after her committee meeting ended early. However, as she got there in a bad timing while not far away, Shusaku was there at the far sight from them._

"_I bet whoever it was doesn't even remember you anymore!" she said as Chitoge started to say means to Raku, and things are starting to get out of hand. "That's beyond lame! It's totally absurd!"_

_This causes Raku to loses his temper as dark clouds move in darker with the wind blowing._

"_YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP ME! JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Raku snapped just when the rain appeared._

_Chitoge stares at him with a mad expression, however, she didn't say a word before she started to walk away from the scenery while raining._

_Shusaku has no idea what he just said as Chitoge kept walking before she passed by him but didn't stop._

* * *

**(Flashback ended)**

"How's it my fault that I lose his pendent!" Chitoge scowled. "Besides why should I help him after what he said to me!"

As she glared at Shusaku, wanting to know a reason why she has to help him. "You ran on top of him when you first came," Chitoge growled as she looks away, "you hit him a couple of times, plus even though can't hear anything back you may say have something unnecessary to him" he pointed out to her.

"Yeah, so what, he's so absurd" she scowled before turning around with arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Of course he can be an idiot, pain in the ass, and...and ...what am I saying" Chitoge turns around and listen to what Shusaku's gonna say. "What I'm saying is that you owe him all those and you have to owe him back to….him," Shusaku said before he suddenly stops for a moment before realizing that this is the same situation with Mr. belt as he tries to convince to fight the Roidmude.

"What's wrong?" Chitoge asked him as he only froze for a moment before he snapped out of it.

"Yeah, you should continue to help his pendent," he said before he turned his back and walk away from her. "While I'll help someone that needs help," he murmured to himself.

Chitoge looks confused about what with him, however, she what up to the window again and watches Raku still looking for his pendant all day. She didn't know why that pendant so special to him before Chitoge decided to walk away.

Meanwhile, for Shusaku, he was walking down to the entrance and look both ways as if he's looking for someone. He kept looking both streets until a familiar engine that he knows. It was the Tridoron appearing near him as the door opened the car door as Shusaku look.

He looked and saw Mr. Belt while he looks at Shusaku silent. "Were you listening from that car of your" he guessed.

"**Yes, and you owe me an apology!"** Mr. Belt said as he sounds a little mad.

"Yeah" he apologies to him. "Look I came to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It's just ...because of… I'm" he tries to explain Mr. Belt the reason.

"**I know what your gonna say," **catching Shusaku' attention, "**and it's not easy to be the greatest cop's son" **he answered.

"I guess, everybody always picks and making fun of me because I'm his son. And because of that I've been getting into fights in alleyways" he said with a frown face, but even though he may be rough and has issues in fighting, but on the inside, he lone and hurt from anyone. However, he kept his focus on the one thing in his mind.

"But I take it all back from yesterday, I'll be better and whatever it has to do with my dad" Shusaku decree while tightening his fist and narrowed eyes as if it's burning.

"**Good, because they're something I want to show you something," **Mr. Belt said before the redshift car appeared and show a holographic scene diagram, showing every picture of people.

"Pictures of people?" Shusaku said with his right eyes brew up and cup his chin. "Where'd you get this?" He asked.

"**At the Metro Police station, one of the shift cars is over there getting entails" **Mr. Belt explains.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at Metro Police Department)**

"Alright, alright, alright, we just got another report!" Jun announced as Mizuki, Saijo, Rinna, and Genpachiro gather around. "Another victim was attacked and turned red like the rest of them."

"Damn Isao" Genpachiro growled gripping his fist. "Will catch him if its the last thing we do!"

"Don't jump conclusion just yet" Rinna spoke up before Kyu.

"I check him out and he did not commit any crime, he's just normal," he said.

But Genpachiro huffed as he crosses both his arms and stares at both of them as if he doesn't in them. "Huh, we don't need you weirdos to help!" he insulted them.

"That's rude!"

"Right!"

As they all kept arguing among themselves, Jun on the hand is tired of hearing all of them making noises. "All they're bickering" he groans. "all this assume were attempted homicide?"

Mizuki was the only one silent as she takes a look at the board with pictures of victims as well Isao on it. She studies all of them trying to figures a link between all of it.

As for Shusaku, he takes a look at all of them while he too trying to figure out as well.

"There has to be a connection?" he wondered.

"**I know, all of these victims were attacked by the same Roidmude last week ago? Especially that guy he didn't have any hair it just bald. It looks similar to the woman's hair?" **Mr. Belt looks suspicious.

"What woman hair?" Shusaku asked before Mr. Belt pulls out another picture with a woman on it. But this one has the same hairstyle as the Isao does. "Was there anything left after the victim's body turns red?" he asked.

"**Your mother recover this from one of the victims" **when Mr. Belt shows a white piece of some kind. "**If was left on the ground from a victim that was attacked at the park. It looks like a piece of trash bits from a medical pill it's not only one, this was found after you battle that first Roidmude."**

This pop Shusaku a thought as he takes a look at those two trash evidence, he suddenly rapping all pictures in his mind together. Then once they all mash up all in one, he figures out something.

"I get now" Shusaku realized as Mr. Belt blink of confusion. "All those victims, that Roidmude wasn't attacking them without reason" he explains to him why it was attacking people. "That man there doesn't have hair, but that woman's hair is similar. It's trying to stick together as if it was Franklinstein."

"**When you put it together, it's as if that Roidmude trying to make the perfect body" **Mr. Belt agrees.

"Yes, all except for Isao who's chosen by copied his face and took him," he said.

"**It seems like it, but how it the others fit in?" **Mr. Belt asked.

As Shusaki closes his eyes and with his arms crossed and humming noise, trying to thinking to find the case. But then a light bulb pops up. "Physical traits, that's how it fits" lucky he remembers his class did P.E class days ago. "All those evidence are pieces of trash came from medication, that's why it did it, all of them didn't have any physical condition just leftover by the sign of the red colours," he said.

"**Very impressive" **Mr. Belt amazed as he's intrigued how well he figure out a young ago.

"Yeah, if there's anyone with physical traits is the target, and we have to act fast before that!" Shusaku declares right now.

"**That would be the case, but on that day before you and I met, one of the people was attack said his girlfriend went missing too," **Mr. Belt said.

"Then that's where to start, so where do you think that real guy lives in, maybe there somewhere the missing people are?" he wondered when Mr. Belt searches up to find where Isao lives before he found the location.

"They're where we're heading" Shusaku decree.

"**Yes, then let's go when we start our engine," **Mr. Belt said.

Giving Shusaku a smile on his face and tighten his tie. "Right, because…..I'm in top gear," he said.

Before the Tridoron drives off in roar speed and headed to the location where the missing people are at.

But they're not the only ones that are going for a search as the group of the Special Crime Unit are loading their things and headed off as well.

"Come on, keep going! You all have to move as quickly as possible!" Genpachiro yells out loud.

As the Special Crime Unit groans from his high voice.

"He can at least be nicer to us" Rinna muttered to Kyu ear.

"You said it" he agrees.

Mizuki, on the other hand, was looking at her phone as she got a text from someone saying '_were heading straight to Isao residents. Be sure no one gets near Shusaku and investigation'_.

After she read it Mizuki she quickly came along with the group and goes off as the search begins.

Mizuki manages to contact Mr. Belt to avoid being detected by police as both sides investigate this case as the Special Crime Unit talks to some people if there's anything strange, and Shusaku looks around in the Tridoron.

However, both sides didn't have a clue of where the missing people are. They ask, and search around the residents but still nothing until Shusaku checks out the map before Mr. Belt pops up.

"**Shusaku, there's an old amusement park" **Mr. Belt before Shusaku nodded and headed off to the old amusement park.

* * *

**(At the old amusement park)**

Once they arrived there Shusaku runs down and looks around the area to see if there's something suspicious.

"You sure this doesn't seem off?" Shusaku asked Mr. Belt through his phone.

"**Trust in your partner," **Mr. Belt said to him.

As he kept looking around, he spotted the miracle round with blue tarp on it. Shusaku looks suspicious as he headed over there to check it out, once he's inside he sees all people lying on the ground unconscious.

Shusaku checks their pulse to see their alright. "Look, found the victims they still around," he told him.

"So you came to the human back" a familiar voice hollered.

"I know that voice. Your that monster I fought before!" he hollered as he removes the tarp and sees...a girl? Wearing the same clothing as Isao.

Shusaku looks confused as he turned his head and sees the woman there. "Take back your humans, all of them are in no use to me anymore," she said in a male voice. "I've already copied their most desirable features for myself," she said before reverting to Isao version.

Shusaku glares at him as it continues talking. "That man's face and that woman hair, my body is now magnificent," he said before turning back to a woman and finally revert to his true form.

Before it roars out loud allowing his entire body to change, now it purple body with large forearms, his chest has brass shades, purple shoulders, and red eyes. Roidmude 29 is now the Iron Roidmude.

"It evolves!" Shusaku gasp.

The evolved Roidmude (the Iron Roidmude) roars out loud with a glow of light, causing Shusaku to cover his eyes and activate the Heavy Acceleration, making everything so slow.

Everywhere near everyone's started to slow down as for the Special Crime Unit were driving down with the Heavy Acceleration slowing them.

"_This again!?" _Kyu hollered.

"_The Destiny shift!" _Rinna points her hand.

"_No, I do not believe it!" _Genpachiro yelled.

Both Kyu and Rinna look at each other seeing how idiotic Genpachiro is. "_He is so stubborn," _both of them said unison.

Meanwhile, at the cafe, Heart and Brain were there as they both witness the Heavy Acceleration is in making everyone slow.

"He woken, his power is now considered strong," Brain said while looking around.

"Then let's meet our friend then shall we" Heart suggested as his body transforms in red glows. His body is a red bulky body with a red long like a coat around his waist, horns on both sides of his head, teeth showing, and on his chest is a heart shape-like with a human-like heart.

Brain stood up from his seat as he too transforms his body as well. His body has green with silver armoured body parts, like most organs, his shoulder is brain design a green cape-like on his back, and his head like a brain.

Both of them walk away from the cafe as Heart knock one person out of the way and headed off where their comrade is at.

* * *

**(Back with the Amusement park)**

"I should get more human. I can activate my perfection even further!" the Iron Roidmude hollered before running off.

As Shusaku move so slowly, three of his Shift Cars came with Mr. Belt being carried. They place him around Shusaku wait as all three of them when to his side holders.

Once Shusaku was able to move he look at the spot where the Iron Roidmude left. "We can't let him getaway in the city" Shusaku yelled.

"**We must go after him!" **Mr. Belt suggested as Shusaku runs off to chase after him when bullets fired out of nowhere.

Shusaku take covers from that fire. The one who did was the same two that was with the Iron Roidmude, however, their number is different as Roidmude Spider-type number plate is 093, and Roidmude Bat-type has 071.

"More friends of his!?" Shusaku hollered.

As both of them charges at him up in close combat. Shusaku docks down to dodge unit he got hit in the stomach and push on the ground, he gets up before seeing the Tridoron heading this way as it fires at both Roidmudes, knocking both of them down.

Shusaku gets in the Tridoron before both Roidmudes gets up as Roidmude 071 opened his wings while the Roidmude 093 holding on its legs.

At the Tridoron, Shusaku was this time on the front wheel as he prepared to chase them off.

"**Are you ready Shusaku?" **Mr. Belt asked.

"Of course, I'm the only one who can chase after him...and the only one that can defeat him!" he said before putting both hands on the wheel as if he was ready, as Shusaku pulled the acceleration stick press the peddles and drives off to chase after the Iron Roidmude and his two backups on the road.

"**Okay Shusaku, start your engine!" **Mr. Belt announced as Shusaku pulls the key, letting the Tridoron left side opened wide, he picked up the red speed shift car.

"Henshin!" Shusaku shouted as he rotates the shift car before insert in the brace and pulling the lever down.

"**DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**

His entire body transforms into Kamen Rider Drive with Tire Change attached to his chest.

At the road, the Iron Roidmude runs down fast while the other two flies in the air, when all of a sudden they almost got fired as the Iron Roidmude turns his head back and see the Tridoron heading this way.

The Iron Roidmude turn back and focus on the road as he pushes some cars to block Drive's way.

"Crap!" he growled as he steers the wheel to the left and right and tries

to avoid being hit by those cars before he in the clear.

The Iron Roidmude clutches his fist before he spotted a building nearby as he rushes and starts climbing on the building. Drive arrives the scenery before driving inside, as the two Roidmude flies up before a truck appeared as those two hops on it.

The two blasted the truck and inside was a bunch of barrels roll before they fire bullets with it.

The Tridoron was in the building as dodges the barrels and the fire blast from those two Roidmude, but the Tridoron keep chasing up and up the building. Until the Iron Roidmude smashes his fist down causing a hole and piles of rubble on top of the Tridoron.

"He thinks he can outsmart by blocking the road!" Drive growled.

"**Then use the Tridoron's tire's enhancement!" **Mr. Belt suggested.

On his belt holder, all three shift cars started to glow.

"**MAX FLARE!" **

"**FUNKY SPIKE!" **

"**MIDNIGHT SHADOW!" **

"**TIRE EXTENSION" **

All three spirits of the shift car when inside at the rear. Once it enhanced all three tires all appeared making the Tridoron burst through the rubble like it was no big deal.

The Iron Roidmude was about to leave until heard a car coming as he turns and sees the Tridoron here before jumping over a large hole. The Iron Roidmude manage dodges and jumps off the building, leaving the two Roidmude to deal with Drive as they both fires at the Tridoron in the sky at the rooftop.

But Drive manages to dodge their fire attack as they were waiting before flying off with the Tridoron chasing after them.

"Let's go!" Drive said.

"**GO TRIDORON!" **the Tridoron begins to shoot fires all with the Tires attacks to stop both of them.

The Shurikens target the Roidmude Bat-type and the thorn target the Roidmude target the Roidmude Spider-type letting the Tridorn burst into flame, jump off the rooftop and destroying both Roidmude turning into their chest numbers to 093 and 071.

"It time for that muscle head to meet his end!" Drive hollered when he makes a u-turn and ran over the two Roidmude as they both got destroyed.

* * *

In the city, everyone was still experiencing the slowdown as

"_Darn it why the slowdown now!?" _a black hair woman hollered.

Just when the Iron Roidmude walks down the streets looking for another victim to take until he spotted a black hair woman.

"You look lively around here. Come with me" the Iron Roidmude said before he approaches the woman.

What he didn't know is that Mizuki was there movable, as she pulls out her gun and aims at him.

"Were raised in a barn or something?" a familiar voice hollered when the Iron Roidmude looks around before he spotted Drive as he closes the door with his hand on his hips and the rest leans over the Tridoron. "That no way to treat a lady some space."

**(Play Surprised Drive)**

"You!" he growled before he charges towards him.

But Drive deflected him with his hands before punching him up close, the Iron Roidmude manages to hit Drive in the stomach before he crouches down and grabs his legs as he lifted him and slamming him to a table nearby.

The Iron Roidmude gets up and raises his hands as it extended arms it while Drive dodges them. But then as Drive dodge one of the Iron Roidmude extant arms until he attends to the pillars as he punches it destroying it so slowly and was about to fall at that black-haired girl.

"Oh no!" Drive acted quickly as he turns the key and pulls the lever on his brace three times.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive rushes in front of the girl as she fell, he punches the fallen parts of the pillars full speed and destroys it. He looks at the girl to see if she's safe before rushes down before he pulls out shift car replacing the red car shift car for Funky Spike.

"**TIRE KOUKAN: FUNKY SPIKE!"**

Drive Funky Spike was attached to his chest Drive engaged the Iron Roidmude in combat. He managed to push him back and punch him before grabbing him by the arm and close in with the Funky Tires started spinning, the Iron Roidmude felt the pain as Drive let go of him replacing a new shift car to Midnight shadow.

"**TIRE KOUKAN: MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

Once he put the purple shuriken on Drive pulls the key and pull the lever three times.

"**SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

Two shurikens appeared on both hands as he throws them at the Iron Roidmude before summoning another shuriken and throws it at him.

**(Song ended)**

The Iron Roidmude lifted both fists transforming both arms longer as he tested them before he marches up to Drive he throws both of his fists and punch Drive making it difficult for him to reach with the Iron Roidmude stretches fist as he sends Drive flying and landed on the ground.

"This makes him stronger, now he's at a new level!" Drive groans.

"**We need to somehow pin him down?" **Mr. Belt suggesting an idea.

"But how?" he wondered.

Watching it on the sidelines, Mizuki watches this as Drive is now in for trouble. Then she popped up an idea as getting out something and pulls out a new shift car resemblance of a police car.

"Justice hunter, aid drive for help!" she yelled before throwing it as the new shift car, Justice Hunter appeared in a road track and went under him causing the Iron Roidmude to fall headed straight towards Drive's hands.

"A new one," Drive looks curious wondering where that shift car came from, "since you in patrol, let's take you for a ride," he said before placing Justice Hunter on the brace and pulls it.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

New tires appeared at the Tridoron as it hovers around before the tire split in two. As the tire attached to his chest it matches the red on his armour and in his hand a jail cell cage in his hands with the word Justice Hunter on the tire.

"**JUSTICE HUNTER!"**

Drive looks up the new weapon as he examines up close and saw the Iron Roidmude heading up close. Using the change in his hands he reflected his attack with it before smacking him in the head with it. "That's how you use it!" Drive commented before he uses it to block the Iron Roidmude. This gives him a chance as he spins around and hit with it causing the Iron Roidmude to fell on the ground. Once he's on the ground, Drive threw the cage over, he turns the key and pulls the lever three times.

"**HU-HU-HUNTER!"**

Once the cage is above his head, the cage spins around while raining poles around the Iron Roidmude making him trapped. He punches the cage with his fist before he got electrocuted, causing him to damage effectively and begins to weaken.

Drive presses the red button on his brace as it's time to finish him.

"**HISSATSU!"**

Drive pulls down the lever preparing to make the final attack.

"**FULL THROTTLE: HUNTER!"**

Two tires appeared on both sides as they move in closer into the positions of Drive. Once they smash together it made Drive speed towards the other two that were also position upwards. As Drives flies up and down with the other tires in the air, he landed on the ground as Drive slides down towards the Iron Roidmude and punches it through him with a battle cry delivering the final blow.

"It's can't be ...you are…..a Kamen Rider!?" the Iron Roidmude turns around as he said his final words.

Drive turns around after hearing what the Iron Roidmude said. "Kamen Rider?" he said repeatedly.

The Iron Roidmude scream and exploded as his number 029 hover in the air.

"Looks like we're off to a good start. Right, Mr. Belt?" he wonders.

"**Thank you, Shusaku. And once again I ask is that you help us to defeat the Roidmude in over total of 108" **he asked. Before 029 exploded. "**Um correctly, 103 in total." **

After hearing how many Roidmude is there. His mission is gonna be tougher than he thought.

At the bridge as Heart and Brain were walking they both sense that one of their comrades had already fallen, forcing them to revert to human form when the Heavy Acceleration stops as everything is back to normal.

"Looks like we won't be able to meet our new friend for another time" Heart said to Brain.

"This is Preposterous! He was able to versatileRoidmude! How could anyone ever defeat him!" Brain demand to know who can beat Drive points out to Heart.

Heart chuckled as he gonna replied to Brain's answer. "Someone does come to mind," he said before heard someone as both Heart and Brain turn and see someone in a motorcycle with purple flames and a skull on it as it arrives.

"Ahh, you've arrived ...Chase" he said that person's name.

As he gets off his bike, his clothing is purple leather, black boots, a ring with a skull on it, purple silk around his neck, he removes his helmet, revealing to have black messy hair and brown eyes. His name is Chase.

"So who my next target?" He asked.

* * *

**(The next day)**

"Well, the kidnapped victims are free now...but now how am I going to spin this report!?" Genpachiro hollered as he has to write a report of the crime scene.

"I'm much more interested in the mysterious fighter that took care of the monster" Rinna happily as she leaned on his back messing up his writing before Kyu sat with them.

"I know what you mean, Rinna? I wanna see that pics" he agrees.

As both of them looked up at his iPad, Jun enters the room and see everyone here. "It looks like this team may be in doom as I thought!" Jun said before pulling out his cellphone. Guess I better change my lucky colour."

Mizuki was at her table as she watches this before getting back to work. But as she kept working, she saw a photo in it with her and a man with black hair, maroon eyes in it. She smiled at that photo before walking off.

Meanwhile, with Shusaku he was walking outside lying down on the ground looking at the sky resting.

However, there was something in his mind that's bugging him he sat up and take out the redshift car our in his pocket.

"Hey, Mr. Belt" he calls out his name.

"**Yes Shusaku is something in your mind?" he asked.**

"There is actually" Shusaku responded. "That Roidmude just call me a Kamen Rider? What doesn't mean?" he asked.

"**I have not heard that name before. That's the first time I ever heard it" **Mr. Belt replied.

Giving a Shusaku wondering what that name means. "**However that not a bad name. Kamen Rider ...Drive! I think I like it.**

"Huh, think that name doesn't, I like it" Shusaku agrees as he starting to like it. Kamen Rider Drive has just begun.

* * *

**Next time on Drive: Bodyguard of Two False Lovers**

**Shusaku: **you two are dating haaaaaaa haaa!

**Mizuki: **I'm taking you to the police station

**Jun: **ahh welcome Shusaku to the Special Crime Unit

**Kyu: **it's a case of a haunted studio

**Mizuki: **No it can't be

**Mashin Chaser: **I'm the Roidmude hitman, Mashin Chaser.

**Sorry for making you that long my exam was in and I'm a bit rusty for months from studying it. So I'll do my best for the next new years, so I apologize for this and I'll make the post the next chapter. See ya later and happy holidays.**


	3. Case 3

**Case 3: Memories of her Past**

**I do not own Nisekoi or Kamen Rider**

* * *

It was dark and quiet in the neighbourhood as it was a beautiful middle of the night and the neighbours were asleep in their homes. Until a woman was walking down the streets with a laundry basket in her hand as she was heading down to the streets when all of sudden she stops as she sees in her eyes and can't believe what she is looking at.

Female people were hovering around glowing making the woman to be shocked by horror until one of them approached her causing her to scream out loud.

* * *

**(Daytime) **

The next day, Shusaku was at the park lying down at the grass resting while looking at the sky with his hand behind his head. While he rests the redshift car approaches him.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask?" Shusaku asks Mr. Belt with his eyes closed.

**"Just checking in to you, partner" **Mr. Belt replied to him answering his question. **"So this is your daily routine?"**

"You guess it, I just do just to get away from my mom," Shusaku said before he sat up from the ground, giving Mr. Belt confusion of what he meant by that.

**"But she's your mother, why do you avoid her?" **He asked that question to Shusaku as he let out a sigh.

"I know she's my mother, but sometimes when she picks me up and drags me with her handcuff. Every time I go out on my own she comes out of nowhere like a creepy ninja!" Shusaku explained to Mr. Belt about Mizuki before he felt something on his right head.

He turned and saw Mizuki as she handcuffed Shusaku's right hand. "M-Mom, what are you doing here!" He hollered wondering why his mom is here.

"I'm taking you to the police station," Mizuki said, leaving Shusaku deadpanned from what she said before dragging her son to the car.

"Wait! Why am I going to the police station! I didn't do anything wrong this time! Ow! And do you have to handcuff me in public!" Shusaku exclaimed out loud as people in the area saw this.

As they left the redshift car watched the entire thing, seeing what Shusaku's life was.** "So this is Shusaku life? I didn't expect to see Mizuki treating her son like that?" **

Before he noticed something not far away, near the Shusaku and Mizuki, a white shift car resembles a Limousine, with yellow wheels, and a ball behind.

**"Vegas?"**

* * *

**Playing SURPRISE-DRIVE by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE**

**As the music starts playing, the Tridoron showcases every part of it with the scene changes, showcasing of Drive scene as the Tridorom drives down on the streets at full speed. Then the scene shows of Drive as he pulls the lever of the shift car his waist before he looks up with his visor glows.**

**As it shows the Tridoron tires moving fast before the title screen shows up.**

**Drive: Bodyguard of Two False Lovers**

**(Ameagari break cloud sukima-kara. Aozora ga temaneki shiteru) This scene showcased Shusaku washing the Tridoron outside of the Drive-pit before he stretches his arm and slacking off by lying down on a tree before Mizuki appeared and glares at his son.**

**(Alright, sorosoro ikou ka) then the scene focuses on Shusaku running away from his mom Mizuki who's chasing him around the Tridoron, while Mr. Belt watches this with a sweet drop on it. The scene changes and only displaying Shusaku, as he twisted his shift car in his right hand.**

**(Dare ka ga iu logic, shijiinai) Shusaku looks around every area before he got his by a garbage bag as he chases after someone. Before the scene changes, showcases Mizuki with her team the Special Investigation Unit.**

**(Chokkan wa shinjteitqi. High time, hajimari wo sagashite) as everything was tossed in the air before the slowdown appeared, slowing everything down in the background. At the Drive-pit, the shift cars all drive around the pit as Tridoron in it. Then the scene changes with the shift cars all head to the school and passes by while the slowdown as Kosaki was carrying before falling, Ruri so will fall, and Shu falling on the ground. Then the scene focuses on Raku and Chitoge glaring at each other, before Shusaku the only one moving pushes both of them before laser appeared out of nowhere. He looked up and glare at a Heart, Brain, and Chase stands in front of him.**

**(Fire up, ignition. Heavy na pressure bukkowashite, Accel fumi kome) this scene only focuses on the Tridoron at the drive-pit change to outside where the Tridoron speeds up at the streets.**

**(Surprise, sekaijuu ga drive! {it's faster than ever}) Shusaku was driving the Tridoron before installing a shift car in his waistband and transforms into Kamen Rider Drive.**

**(Feelin' high, mezameru you na {drivin' show me}. Hajimaru unmei wa) the scene charge to three as Drive showcases himself with three tire changes as he fights the Roidmude with each tire change changes.**

**(Back gear wa nai) this scene showcases the area engulfed in flames with an army of Roidmude with leading them, Heart and Brain in the display. The scene change once more with Drive in the Tridoron dodges large spikes appearing from underground.**

**(All we need to drive!) Drive performs a rider kick as he bounces around with the Tridoron circling with his leg extended and kicks at the camera. Finally, the scene shows Mizuki saluting, Shusaku straightens his tie, and the Tridoron driving around as the camera focuses on the symbol on the Tridoron.**

* * *

After driving down and parking the car, Mizuki drags her son out of the car and heads into the station.

"Come on, is it really necessary for me to have handcuffs!" Shusaku hollered while Mizuki kept dragging him into a room, forcing her son to sit down.

"At least tell me why you brought me here," Shusaku asked her.

Until someone walks in the door revealing to be Jun before he notices Shusaku here. "Ahh welcome Shusaku to the Special Crime Unit, your mom told me all about you," Jun said welcoming him.

"Oh, hey" Shusaku sheepishly said back to Jun just before Rinna and Kyung entered the room.

"Hey, guys!" She said before noticing Shusaku here in the room. "Oh is that Shusaku you were talking about. He looks handsome up close, just like his father!"

Shusaku sweat drops awkwardly. "N-Nice to meet you all, but maybe I should.."

"Well, Well, Well, the little trouble maker is here again!" someone interrupted as Shusaku sighs before turning his head and seeing Genpachiro who arrived in the room.

"Oh no, not him" Shusaku moaned to himself as he lay his head on the table.

"Who brought this troublemaker here! Did he steal another car like last time, because he did! It's off to high school prison for him" Genpachiro exclaimed in the room while Shusaku's getting annoyed by him.

"Calm down Gen, I brought him here," she said causing Genpachiro to be shocked by what he heard from her. "Look, this is the opportunity for him to be here one day and that's it."

"But he's a troublemaker," he muttered as he whispered in Mizuki's ear.

"And you need to suck it up," Mizuki growled as she glared at him with red eyes, causing the Lieutenant of the police force to sweatdrop on his head.

"Well if you're done talking and standing around, I got a new case for us," Jun said to everyone's attention. "Kyu, would you do the honours."

"Certainly" he nodded before walking up in front of the group and pulling out his iPad as he showed it to everyone. "It's a case of a haunted studio," he said as he explained to everyone about this case. "There was a witness who claimed to see ghosts around the neighbourhood at nighttime, however, a monster appeared devouring ghosts and left without a trace. The ghosts all happened to be young women."

"Maybe it has to do something with the other women that's been disappearing during the Destiny Shift, it has to be connected?" Mizuki speaks up from the group.

"It could be true," Kyu agrees with her, "perhaps it must be our monster!"

"More of this spooky crap, maybe you should post it on your creepy beloved internet?" Genpachiro said before taking the doll from Kyu and tossed it on the table nearby. However, on that doll was a paper with two women that had the word _'missing'_ at the bottom.

"Everybody's doing so poorly today," Jun said while dialling cellphone. "Okay!" before sending it.

As they talk about this case, Shusaku takes a look at the paper as he remembers something on the news about missing women. However, this monster Kyu's talking about might be the Roidmudes.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay! Will split into teams!" Jun calls out all of them. "Mizuki, Saijo, you go check the studio, Rinna will explain the Destiny Shift Effect particles data to Lt Otta" he pairs them up.

"Me working with the crazy scientist lady?" Genpachiro said before looking at Rinna.

"Actually, I'm just here to send these papers for Mizuki," Rinna said to Genpachiro before leaving the room.

"Then let's go!" Mizuki calls out surprising everyone.

"O-Okay everybody gets to work! After all, we're the Special Investigation Unit!" Jun yells out as everyone gets to the case.

The Special Investigation Unit is a quirky squad of police division that takes phenomenal cases such as Destiny Shift. This team specializes in this case and solves it.

Right now, the Special investigation Unit rolls in as they all drive down the road to the crime scene. Kyu and Mizuki were in the car together while Shusaku was with them as well.

"I'll show that Liutentent how I do it. We can do it, right Mizuki?" Kyu said before he turned his head only to see her focusing on a serious expression on her. He blinks to see her like that. "You are really quiet, huh?" he said.

"This is the worst. And here I thought I could have a nice day" Shusaku muttered with his arms crossed and looked at Mizuki driving as he wonders what's with her today.

* * *

After that they finally made their way to their location to interview, there was a sign that says _'Avant-Garde Atelier'_.

"The Special Affairs Division investigation Scene Unit?" the man said.

"There certainly are some strange things in this world then? An encounter with such a unique clique, how avant-garde!" he shrugged while chuckling.

As the group was silent, Shuskau narrowed his eyes as he recognized that man. This is Asaya Kazuhiro, he's the owner of this studio and was well known for his Avant-garde portraits of women. Asaya walks up to the group and takes a closer look at them while they show him but Shusaku their badge, he caught his eye on Mizuki sliding his hand on her forearm and dragged her for some reason.

This caught her by surprise as she removed his hand and stepped back. "Oh, dear. My apologies" he apologized to Mizuki. "I was just by your beauty."

_"This is awkward," _Shusaku thought to himself with his narrowed eyes deadpanned.

"Well, would you like to be the model for me?" Asaya asked her to be a model. This causes her confusion about what he's talking about. "I assure you, it's nothing unscrupulous, as you can see, my subject matter is mostly portraiture," Asaya said before he showed the group a portrait of women on all of them. "Please, do me the honour. If I could just paint you, it might stir up my memory, with all this….ghost business, shall we?"

"Uh, have you ever seen this...kinda weird," Shusaku asked Kyu.

"No, I have seen a man get attracted to your mom like this?" Kyu replied quietly.

"Please don't say that"

"Come on" as he dragged Mizuku while she tried to convince him, another young man appeared in the room. "Sir, it's rude to approach someone you've just met like this," he said to him. "You're botherin-"

"This is what makes your art so trite, Fujimiya!" Asaya shouted at him. "You have no passion, no desire to draw inspiration from!" he picks up a sketchbook slamming it on his palm and tosses it at him before he catches it.

But then he realized the group was watching before he calmed himself down. "Forgive me for my action. This is my untalented apprentice" Asaya introduced his apprentice known as Fuijmiya as he bows down and left the room.

This made the group surprised at what just happened, as they all decided to head out and left the studio.

"That painter, Asaya, looks pretty suspicious," Mizuki said.

"I know right," Kyu agreed with her.

Shusaku was the last one behind as he closed the gate before he stood there and stared at the studio with his eye narrowing as he looked suspicious about that man, Asaya. _"Somethings off about that man, it feels like four spots in a row from that bingo I played back at the school."_

Then he turns around before he spotted Kyu climbing on a ladder while taking pictures from his camera. "Hey mom, what's that weirdo doing?" he asked his mom.

"Be nice, and he said he's going to check around the haunted studio for himself" she replied to her son before both of them turned their heads at Kyu.

"Y'know your coworkers are pretty suspicious as well," Shusaku stated.

"Look, Kyu may be in his head, but he's also a kind coworker, just like your Dad," Mizuki said.

"Dad huh," he said, saddened by what his Mom said. Even though he was mad at him when he was young he still misses him. Then he heard a familiar voice as he looked around and spotted two faces he knew. It was Raku and Chitoge over there, but for some reason, Raku was holding Chitoge's arm and being dragged by him.

"Wait, what are those two doing?" he wondered.

Suddenly a shock wave causes everyone to feel that wave with everything going so slow.

_"It's Slowdown!"_ Kyu hollered while losing balance on the ladder.

Then out of nowhere a monster with his body grey, his black cloak around his left leg with a large red paint spill resembles a piece of paint frame accent, a stack of paint palette on his left shoulder, long white line colour tube covering his right arm and large paint tubes on his right shoulder, on his torso is a painting frame with wires connected, and a beret cap-like on his head. This is the Paint Roidmude.

As he approaches them, he aims his hand at them, Mizuki looks at his left arm and sees cybernetic string-like as this triggers a flashback as she just experienced this before. She lets out a scream, Shusaku notices her mother and sees something happening to her arm.

Then out of nowhere a small car, Dream Vegas drives down before hopping on a track as it shoots a stack of cards passing through Shusaku and Mizuki and hits the Paint Roidmude sending him flying before the other cars as they go on Shusaku's empty slots on the right.

"That guy gonna pay!" Shusaku growled before the Tridoron showed up and opened the door.

**"Shusaku, get over here!"** Mr. Belt yelled as Shusaku ran down and got him.

"Got it, let's do this Mr. Belt!" Shusaku proclaims before placing Mr. Belt around his waist.

**"Okay, start your engine!" **Mr. Belt announces before Shusaku turns the key as he inserts the red speed shift car in his brace.

"Henshin!" Shusaku shouted as he pulled the lever.

**"DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**

As he waves his arms in a circular motion, he transforms into Kamen Rider Drive as the left-side of the Tridoron opens wide shooting out a Tire Change as it attaches to his chest.

Unknown to him, Mizuki was able to move during the Heavy Acceleration as she watched this right beside the Tridoron. "That monster, he was there before…!" she scowled while her right hand was shaking off her memories.

The Paint Roidmude gets up as Drives jumps and attacks him in close combat before kicking him in the stomach as he backed up a bit before charging up and slashes him using his right arm causing Drive to fall and roll down on the ground.

**"Be careful Shusaku, this one's already evolved, and there's no telling what power it's wielding"** Mr. Belt states.

"Yeah, I saw earlier, he turns people into some kind of glowing string" Drive points out as he saw what happened to his mom's arm.

The Paint Roidmude reaches out his arm to a part building stack into cybernetic strings and moves it at Drive before slamming it on the ground as Drive rolls on the ground to dodge it.

Drive runs through the smash building part as he attacks Paint Roidmude up close. They both deflected their attack before Drive punched him in the chest, the Paint Roidmude threw his fist before Drive caught it and went under him and tried to hold him down.

"So you must be the new Kamen Rider I heard of after the last one," Paint Roidmude said after hearing a rumour about.

"A new one?" Drive blinked before he loses his grip letting the Paint Roidmude free and fires a red paint-like blast as Drive pulls the lever on his brace three times.

**"S-S-SPEED!"**

Drive speeds up dodging the red paint-like with explosives as the Paint Roidmude misses before Drive jumps up and kicks the Paint Roidmude causing it to fall and roll on the ground.

"That'll be done," he said before standing straight.

Paint Roidmude gets up on his feet and fires coloured energy when Drive manages to dodge them until one gets him turning his tire into a cybernetic string as this shocks him.

**"Quickly, you must change tires now!"** Mr. Belt said to his partner.

Just then Dream Vegas appears again to attack the Paint Roidmude with his cards attack before he knocks him out as Drive caught it in his hand.

"Hmm, looks like we got a new guy, you're up next" Drive said before he removed the red speed out from his brace and turned the key. He rotated Dream Vegas as he inserted it in his brace and pulled the lever.

**"TIRE KOUKAN: DREAM VEGAS!"**

Tridoron emerges a gold tire with images of casino like on it, as the speed tire ejects and attacks the Paint Roidmude, the gold tire flies around before flying before splitting into three as the one attaches to his chest while the other two more on both hands.

"D-Dream Vegas…" Mizuki whispers as she is shocked to see that Shift Car.

Drive runs down as the Paint Roidmude fires red paint like explosives at him, as Drive blocks it with his gold tires on his hands and bashes them at Roidmude.

**"Great job, now finish it!"** Mr. Belt hollered as Drive tossed the two wheels at the Paint Roidmude causing him to fall down, he then turned the key and pressed the red button.

**"HISSATSU! **

Drive then pulls the lever down.

**"FULL THROTTLE: VEGAS!"**

As the tire started moving, the other two were now attached to Drive's chest combining all three causing his body to split half of his chest with his head and right arm.

"What the hell is this!?" Drive shocked as the three tires spin with light and jack point sounds, the Paint Roidmude gets up as he's a bit scared. "I bet it's gonna be awesome!" he exclaimed excitedly before the three tires stopped, as the Tire pictures lined up and shot out one gold coin and landed on the ground.

This silences all of them with the wind blowing after seeing this final attack.

**"Hm, that wasn't supposed to happen?" **Mr. Belt said, causing both Drive and Paint Roidmude to almost trip over comically.

"That's it! This is the finishing move like that!?" Drive exclaimed after seeing that attack, before the Paint, Roidmude shot out red paint-like from his arm as he fired at him before he deflected it with the two wheels with explosives. But once he looked upfront, the Paint Roidmude disappeared from the area.

"It got away," Drive said with a low voice.

**"There must be some kind of trick to use Dream Vegas?" **Mr. Belt wonders if there's anything that Dream Vegas can do.

"You could've mentioned it sooner!" Drive complained.

As for Mizuki, she thought back that Paint Roidmude was the same one.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

In a warehouse, a Low Roidmude Bat with the code number _'051' _on his chest and was sent flying before crashing into a wall as two figures emerged from the shadow revealing to be Heart and Brain. Apparently, all he did was robbing banks as he was carrying a sack of money, they see him as a problem. Too violent, loud, and careless of what his true mission was all about.

"You think I'm violent and careless! What about that psycho painter?! He's mode psychotic then I am!" Roidmude 051 grunted at them.

However, there was someone in the shadow as he raised his weapon up and pressed down the button with his hand.

**"BREAK!"**

The mysterious shadow rushes down and strikes 051 to the torso as it screams out loud with sparks coming out.

"Damn you Reaper!" Roidmude 051 hollered before it exploded, turning in his number 051 floating around just as Brain catches it with his Ipad with an octahedron shape appears.

"Guess you'll be starting over" Brain sighs as he held the Ipad in his hands.

"But 051 has a point, you should check and keep an eye on him" Heart ordered Brain.

"You mean Paint?" Brain wondered if 051 was talking about Paint Roidmude.

* * *

**(Back with Shusaku)**

"Well that was a total complete failure" Shusaku complained as he was sitting on a bench with both arms on his knee while resting his head on his hands. "Especially with that shift car last attack."

**"Vegas attacks should be effected, unfortunately, it was at the wrong moment,"** Mr. Belt said through the redshift car as Vegas was with them.

"Well, what do you expect will happen!" Shusaku hollered out loud at him before he spotted his mom finish searching the place and was about to come up to him when Asaya and Fujimiya approached her.

"You're looking productive, I love your gizmo. How avert-garde!" Asaya complimented as he chuckled before placing his hand on Mizuki's right shoulder.

However, this causes her to flinch as she while looking at him before she didn't know is that Asaya's assistant Fujimiya accidentally bumps into her.

"Sorry" he apologized before walking away.

"Hm, that guy doesn't look too worried," Shusaku said as he doesn't seem to have any problem with Asaya's assistant.

After that, Mizuki walks up to her son and grabs by the arm, dragging him down the streets. "Let's go, we gotta find those women there were missing" She declared rashly.

Then all of a sudden, Shusaku gets Mizuki's handoff by force as she stops and looks at her son. "Mom, maybe it's best if I just go home. I don't think this is my type of thing for me" he said with an uncertain face on him.

"Shusaku I understand, but this isn't what your father will like you to see, besides, for the past years all you did was nothing but trouble to me and him. Instead of acting rudely to people, start acting like your father..."

"Well, he's not here anymore!" Shusaku snapped shouting at his mom as the area went silent. "I don't know why you brought me here in the first place, but mom, I wish I wanted to know exactly why you pushed me all the way here. I wish you could at least….I'm not like him."

Shusaku then turns around and walks away from her as Mizuki didn't say anything or stop him. From walking away.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Kyu wonders after seeing the entire thing.

But Mizuki didn't say anything with her eyes shaded dark as she turned around and walked away. "He'll walk on his own" she muttered before stepping in the van and driving off with him, but unknown to everyone Dream Vegas was there as it stayed here while looking at the art studio.

Shusaku was walking along in the park with his hands in his pocket while still thinking about what his Mom said.

_"Instead of acting rudely to people, start acting like your father.."_

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen" Shusaku muttered to himself before he clutched his fist and kicked his right foot up scowling hearing everything about his Dad.

Just then he spotted two people that looked familiar to him as Shusaku walked up closer and noticed that Raku and Kosaki were here at the bench talking to each other as Shusaku decided to know what they were talking about.

"Hey," he said as he got Raku and Kosaki's attention.

"Oh, Shusaku!" Kosaki was surprised to see Shusaku here. "What are you doing here?" she then asks.

"Just….taking for a walk, what are you doing here?" Shusaku asked, wondering what she was doing here in the park.

"I was finishing shopping with my friends, after that I was about to go home when I bump into Ichijou here" Kosaki explained to him as he understands her, however, Raku is one thing of why he's here.

"Speaking of which, why are you here?" Shusaku asks him before a devilish smirk expression before walking up to Raku. "Did you finally ask her out" he muttered to Raku's left ears.

This causes Raku to blush red with blank eyes in shock. "No it's not like that, she was just walking by that's all!" he hollered.

As Shusaku turns around chuckling from behind with a grinned expression. "Just kidding," he said as it was just a joke.

"Why you!" Raku growled with his teeth gritting and eyes narrowed.

Just then someone else appeared with them as the group knew who it was. It was Chitoge walking down smiling saying. "Oh, darling! Thanks for being patient! So sorry! I took way longer than I thought."

With that, Chitoge and Raku were shocked all of a sudden while Kosaki was stunned, eyes widened, and Shusaku blinked with his jaw opened.

Everyone was in silence as Chitoge was just standing completely white comically, Raku jaws were dropped with his eyes in blue shades, and Kosaki and Shusaku silent seeing her here saying darling to Raku for some reason.

"Ki...Kirisaki?" Kosaki said speechless to see her.

"You? What're you doing here exactly?" Shusaku wonders about Chitoge here tilting her head a bit.

"Huh? Did she just call you…._'__darling?'_"

"Um yeah, I was actually about to say that," Shusaku said after Kosaki as she tilted her head to the right.

Chitoge didn't reply back to their questions as all she did was stand there with her mouth opened shocked to see Kosaki and Shusaku here.

"Um...um...let's see...if she calling you darling, then that means…..you two...uh...dating each other?" Kosaki wonders to them if they are dating, while Shusaku just stands there with eyes shaded dark.

This flinches both Raku and Chitoge after hearing that.

"N-No, No, No! Why would I be dating her?!" Raku denied it.

"Yeah! That's right! Who'd ever date him?" Chitoge agrees with him.

Raku tries to think of an explanation to Kosaki and Shusaku why they're together but has no luck at all. Chitoge noticed him sweating with his eyes close and teeth gritted and was about to give them an answer.

"Hey."

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his right side causing him to freeze. "That's right! We just started going out the other day! I'm telling you, he's totally smitten with me!" Chitoge decree to them.

This shocked Kosaki as she covered her mouth, Raku gasped with his jaw opened and turned his head to her. _"K-Kirisaki!" _he thought.

"Come on! Play along with me! I know it's embarrassing in front of a classmate, but what else can we do!?" Chitoge murmured to him as she asked him to play along so that they could fool both Kosaki and Shusaku.

"So you two are together" Shusaku spoke up darkly with his eyes shaded cover dark, as they looked at him and appeared to him he didn't seem too happy about this when those two are started dating. But it only lasted a minute as he started to chuckle a bit before bursting out a laugh out loud. "YOU TWO ARE DATING HAAAAAAA HAAA!" He suddenly fell down on the ground and rolled left to right. "YOU ONLY KNOW EACH OTHER FOR A WEEK NOW AND YOU DECIDED TO LIKE EACH OTHER NOW! AH, MAN RAKU! You're JUST A CRACK UP!"

Raku was annoyed by Shusaku's laughter as he had his right eye twitch and teeth-gritting, however, he can't stand to lie in front of Kosaki.

"I-I see. What a surprise. I had no idea!" Kosaki understands them while Shusaku is still laughing, it will kill him.

This surprised Raku with his eyes swirling and blushing on his cheeks.

"Right? Isn't that right, darling" Chitoge replied back to him trying to convince,

"What? Who's smitten?! I have no clue what she's talking about!" Raku said.

As Kosaki was surprised, Shusaku stops laughing after hearing that they are not dating at all then.

"Oh, come on! I just had a lovely dinner with my darling" Chitgoie said back to Raku.

"It wasn't my idea! She insisted she wanted to eat meat!" Raku points his finger at Chitoge.

"Would you believe this boy? Every single weekend, he asks me to the movies" Chitoge still acted out with tick marks.

"I just happened to have tickets, that's all! Not to mention, I'm actually the type who prefers to go alone."

"Look! I'm warning you, knock it off!" She starts to lose her cool at him while Raku starts to steam out of his body. Shusaku and Kosaki have no idea what is going on anymore with sweat drops on their heads.

"And anyway, this girl drools while she dozes off at the movies, you know!"

This angered Chitoge as she stomps her foot on his feet causing Raku to cried out in pain.

"Hey, I almost forgot. I just remembered something I have to do! Gotta run, darling. See ya later, Kosaki, Shusaku" she said to them goodbye.

"What? Oh, right."

"See ya."

As both Shusaku and Kosaki say goodbye to her, they see Chitoge walking away angrily while stomping on the ground. "Are you sure you want to let Kirisaki run off by herself?" Kosaki asks Raku if it is fine to let a girl like Chitoge be alone.

"Yeah, it's all right. I'll catch up soon enough" Raku replied to her.

Shusaku was staring at Raku as he saw him with a suspicious expression, eyes narrowed as if there's something off about him and Chitoge for some reason. Raku notices him staring as he looks nervous about Shusaku starting like that.

"W-What's with you?" Raku asked him.

Shusaku didn't say anything back to him as he only stared at him with a suspicious expression. "It's nothing, I might as well get going. See you at school, and have a fine date."

"Y-Yeah, see you."

"Bye Shusaku."

They both wave goodbye to Shusaku as he walks away leaving the area before turning his back and kept looking back at Raku suspicious of him and Chitoge dating, especially since they barely know each other for the last couple of weeks now. But he decided to ignore that for the day and continue walking.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Mizuki was back at the art studio alone as she got a note that said someone wants to discuss something about the incident. She found the note in his pocket as she remembered not a while ago Fujimiya accidentally bumped into her and must have slipped it into her pocket. After reading that said the door will be left open as Mizuki walks in the art studio.

"Mr. Fujimiya….are you here?" she asked if anyone's here but no one's around. "Mr. Fujimiya

But then she heard a noise somewhere as she looked around and saw nothing until Mizuki turned her eye on the painting of women.

* * *

Outside of the Studio Kyu was looking up at something on his laptop before Shusaku arrived back here as he noticed Mizuki's son's back. "Oh, you back!" Kyu's surprised to see him back here.

"I thought you left?" Shusaku wonders about that.

"Well, we were until she went back into the studio for some reason, while I looked up information on the network with my powers to search!" Kyu said excitedly as he raised his arm up.

"What are you doing?" Shusaku asked before walking up to Kyu and see what he's looking up.

"Just putting down the missing girls on the list near the studio," Kuuga explains as he shows Shusaku the list of missing girls on his laptop.

But as he scrolled down the list, Shusaku spotted one girl that looked familiar. "Hold on! Can you go back two!" He asked as Kyu scrolled up to one girl and recognized her from somewhere.

"That's it" Shusaku muttered.

* * *

Back inside the studio, Mizuki walks up to one of the paintings and picks one up in her hands as she takes a closer look at it.

Then all of a sudden Mizuki's shocked to see that painting is moved, however, this woman is crying out for help.

_"Help me…." _

_"help.."_

But it's just her, Mizuki looks around and sees all the women in the painting moving while crying out for help.

_"Please….get me out of here…."_

_"Save me…"_

Mizuki looks around the painting and understands what's happening. "Of course, they're turning humans into data! He took those women and turned them into paintings!" she figured it out.

That is until she's hearing footsteps nearby as if someone is coming when all of a sudden someone grabs her by the shoulder and drags Mizuki out before the person reveals to be Asaya who returns back to the studio all of a sudden as he looks at one of his paintings and sees that is missing on the stand.

As Mizuki ran out of the studio, Fujimiya was with her before the two were out of there safe while she held the painting in her hands.

"Thank you, Mr.s Fujimiya," she said, thankful for him getting out in time. "You were trying to warn me about the crimes of Asaya."

As Fujimiya takes time after running, he looks at Mizuki with a glare causing Mizuki's smile to disappear from what he sees of him now before he then pushes her.

"Mr. Fujimiya!?" Mizuki snaps after what he did.

"You're way too good for him," Fujimiya said darkly before removing his glasses. "If I use you as a model, I know I can create better pieces of art!" He pulls out his sketchbook and shows Mizuki a drawing of a woman.

Like the painting, this woman was moving, crying out for help as horrifying Mizuki before she stepped back away from him. "Please, sacrifice yourself to be an inspiration to me!" Fujimiya begged her to be his model when his entire body changed, revealing himself to be a Low Roidmude Spider and releasing Heavy Acceleration making Mizuki slowly as her arm turned into grey circuit strings on his left hand.

Mizuki sees her hands before looking at the Roidmude chest and sees the code numbers _'084' _on it.

Then out of nowhere Shusaku jumps up and punches the Low Roidmude Spider in the face causing him to fall down on the ground. "Finally got there on time, because I noticed the sketch you've drawn. It looks exactly the same as the face of the missing woman!"

"And the ghosts I heard of were trying to escape from the frame of prison, as you place them back by force!" This shocked the Low Roidmude Spider as this teenager that young figured it out. "Plus I never heard of a man named Fujimiya as an assistant, that guy doesn't exist."

"Damn you, who do you think you are!" Low Roidmude Spider growled as he stood upon the ground.

"I'll introduce myself as fast as ever. Right, Mr. Belt!" he asked him around his waist.

**"Let's take that Roidmude down at top gear. Start your engine" **Mr. Belt stated as Shusaku turned the red key, he pulled out the redshift car, rotated it, and inserted it in the brace.

"Henshin!" Shusaku shouted before pulling the stated shift car as he did hand motion.

**"DRIVE TYPE: SPEED!"**

Red cylinder appeared surrounding him donning his entire body and transforming into Kamen Rider Drive as the tire attaches on his chest.

The two charges towards each other in close combat Drive ducks down and dodges the Low Roidmude Spider attack before jumping up and hitting his stomach with his knee. He backed up a bit as Drive charged in and deflecting to the Roidmude attack before punching in the chest so fast, the Low Roidmude Spider swung his arm before Drive duck down to dodge.

As he followed the Low Roidmude Spider he deflected his kicks with his leg before grabbing his arm and hit him in the chest and tossing him into the fountain.

"Have a nice refreshment" Drive joked before jumping in and tossing him over.

Then their body gets up as the Low Roidmude Spider tries to damage Drive while he blocks it and does a roundhouse kick sending him out of the fountain and lands back on land as so with Drive.

"Is that all you got, the games not even over?" Drive said while wiping himself off from the water.

Before the Low Roidmude Spider spits out a web of string at Drive as the web was covered up and wrapped around him. Drive struggles to get it off but no luck as the Low Roidmude shoots out bullets from his fingers causing Drive to scream and receiving lots of damage.

**"Quickly, you need to change tires now!" **Mr. Belt shouted as he suggested changing tires.

"Well it better not be that other one, that one is a complete failure" Drive scowled as he's not using Dream Vega after the last time he used it.

**"That's why I call more backup!" **Then out of nowhere, two-shift cars appeared with the car tracking. One is a purple with green wheels, and the other is orange of a concrete mixer as they attack the Low Roidmude Spider.

One was taking care of him while the other one was munching on the web freeing Drive as they jumped on his hand.

"That'll do" Drive said as he chose the concrete mixer one. "Let's try you out!" He rotated the front unlike the other shift cars, he then turned the red key and removed the redshift car, inserting the new one as he pulled it.

**"TIRE KOUKAN: SPIN MIXER!"**

A grey tire with large circle holes, it flies out of nowhere and attaches onto Drive as he suddenly feels heavy.

"T-That's heavy if you ask me?" Drive said.

As the Low Roidmude Spider jumps up on a tree, creating a web he makes and crawls on it before he turns around, spitting fire web springs at Drive before the red car rider backs up to dodge, he turns the red key before presses the red button on the brace and pulls the shift car.

**"HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: MIXER!"**

Drive's tires started moving as it shot out cement balls and hit the Low Roidmude Spider causing him to fall down back on the ground. But as he got up and tried to move he soon found himself stuck with the cement ball he received was mushed together on his right leg causing him to growled and slap his leg.

**"The Spin Mixer's shots are powerful" **as Drive was sliding his hand on it. **"Now let's take this a bite out of him with Massive Monster" **Mr. Belt suggested he as Drive turn the red key and replace the Spin Mixer shift car with a new one. After rotating the shift car he inserted in his brace and pulled it.

**"TIRE KOUKAN: MASSIVE MONSTER!"**

A green car boot-like appeared in front of him as it opened revealing to have a purple tire with the green ones slit in two. The purple tire was attached to Drive's chest while the green tire case was on his hand.

"That really is a beast" Drive commented before rushing towards the Low Roidemude Spider while he tries to get out of the cement on his leg, he soon sees Drive heading this way and swings the green car-like boot at him causing a lot of damage. Then Drive swings the green boot car-like upwards sending the Low Roidmude Spider flying up in the air, Drive turns the red key and pressing the red button on the brace.

**"HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: MONSTER!"**

Drive's tires shoot out a purple tongue-like catching the Low Roidmude Spider he then drags him closer before slamming the two green cars together while a large holographic green car boot, smashing the Low Roidmude Spider three-time causing him to scream and exploded with his code number 084.

Unknown to him Mizuki watches this the entire thing as she looks at the code number flying, then she looks at the drawing of the woman before it disappeared. But when she looks at the painting the woman is still on the painting, she remembers that the circuit strings that appeared on her hand is grey, and the number that Drive defeated isn't the one she got attacked back then.

"Well, I guess that's it then, might as well head back," Drive said to Mr. Belt.

But then out of nowhere, Drive got shot by bullets as he looked up front and saw a man wearing a purple outfit on a motorcycle and pointing a weapon at him revealing to be Chase.

"So, you're the next Kamen Rider?" Chase asked, lowering his weapon down just when the code number 084 exploded. "You kill my own kind, so I'm here to eradicate you.."

**"No...that man….it can't be!" **Mr. Belt muttered in shock as he recognized him for some reason while Drive stared at him.

Chase lifts up his right arm while holding his weapon he presses it with his palm as it makes a heavy rock standby tune before letting it go.

**"BREAK UP!"**

Chase lifted his arm up as two tires appeared circling around with a purple electric, before a purple cylinder surrounding him. The two tire hover at the side it takes it apart with holographic armour parts appearing and merge into Chase's body. Now Chase is covered in black body armour, a purple shoulder pads with a skull emblem and a sliver muffler around his neck right sided-torso and left thigh. Several purple parts around his body, his helmet is silver, orange compounded eyes, a black vertical grille on his right eyes, a split colour mouthpiece, a clear purple on the right and silver vertical grille on the left.

"Who are you?" Drive asked him as he kept his ground.

"I'm the Roidmude hitman, Mashin Chaser. But you can also call me…..the grim reaper" he introduced himself.

"Machine Chaser?" Mizuki muttered as she saw this from behind.

Both Drive and Chase stare at each other in silence for a moment before Chase presses his weapon before walking up to him.

**"GUN!"**

Hiding right behind the bushes, the Paint Roidmude was watching this not far away from them. "Kamen Rider and Machine Chaser, this is delightfully avant-garde" he chuckled of interest to who would win.

Then Drive started walking up to him before both of them rushed towards each other and clashed.

* * *

**Next time on Drive: Bodyguard of Two False Lovers**

**Drive: **this guy…..is too strong!?"

**Gencapachiro: **all the paintings, they're gone!?

**Asaya: **I'm also a victim.

**Shusaku: **Is there something you're not telling me?

**Mizuki: **Shusaku, I'm sorry, for everything

**Sorry I haven't been posting these stories. I was doing three chapters and I kinda overdid it. But I'm fine though, it's just I got bored all day that's all. Anyway, I'll try to post new chapters soon. See ya later**


End file.
